


Soft Acceptance

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Series: The Strongest Hearts Saga [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint Barton's Farm, Deaf Clint Barton, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Verse, Romantic Fluff, can be read separately, domestic life, referenced Stony, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: James Barnes was discovered and rescued from Hydra before Captain America was found in the ice. SHIELD is doing all it can to try and help the war hero forcefully turned assassin regain himself and his freedom from the control Hydra conditioned into him. Hoping that time away from SHIELD and it's containment rooms would help his healing and adjustment to the world, Nick Fury decides to send him to Agent Clint Barton's farm for a few months.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: The Strongest Hearts Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595776
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111
Collections: Fav Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities
> 
> Art Illustration was done as a collaborative art piece between both authors to go along with the story.

* * *

**Autumn, 2007**

“He’s been in suspended animation since 1991. That’s the last reported time he was released for a mission. Right after that he was frozen again.” The one-eyed man stated, pulling out a file from his desk drawer.

“Interesting. So this guy’s been frozen and unfrozen over and over for random missions?” Clint asked, stretching upwards in hopes of catching a glimpse of the file.

“Not random missions. Assassinations. He’s been 100% successful every mission. So he’ll need some work, but we think someone like you can help him. Assuming you two hit it off relatively soon rather than try to kill each other.”

“I think I can handle him. Lots of alphas find it hard to resist getting along with me. All my friends are alphas, you know.”

“Today’s alphas, yes, but remember that this one is from the second world war. He might not be so keen on a  _ flashy  _ young omega hanging around him.”

“Won’t be a problem.”

Fury raised an eyebrow, looking down at the blond omega who had his hands on his hips and a smirk plastered on his face. Sighing, he pulled out an old photograph of the alpha in question. "Don't be so quick to judge. You haven't seen him in person yet, and he's a lot more to handle than he used to be."

"Oh look at this cutie!" The omega snatched the picture with a smile and looked it over. "So he's high maintenance? Likes to shave every bit of skin so he just practically glistens?"

The pictured alpha was young, good looking, and clean-cut. Short dark hair, sparkling eyes, a sharp jawline coupled with a clean-shaven cleft chin showed clearly in the old black and white image. The vintage uniform he wore only furthered his good looks.

The omega chuckled while Fury gave him a disappointed look. "You could call him high maintenance, but for entirely different reasons. We thought that taking him to your farm might be good for him, mellow him out and make him easier to work with."

"Woah woah." The blond dropped the photo onto the desk he and Fury sat on either side of. "No, I got that farm for  _ me _ ! Not some random alpha I've never met before. I've got that place exactly how I want it now, and I don't need any psycho alpha coming to  _ my  _ farm to mess it all up!"

"Barton, the farm is the safest place for him," Fury explained. "It's far away from any city, so he won't be at risk of being found again. SHIELD was lucky enough to rescue him from the Hydra faculty he was at."

"Hydra? You mean World War Two evil Nazi organization that tried to take over the world?"

"Yes. This alpha won't be on your farm long, just a couple months, and then we'll relocate him and you can have your farm back.

The omega sighed. "You know it's close to snow season back in Iowa, right? The only way you'll be able to get him back is with with a snow plow or a helicopter."

"We're well aware. So you agree to house this alpha for a while?"

A half-hearted shrug was given in response. "Sure, whatever, you just owe me a new pair of hearing aids after he's gone. These ones just aren't lasting."

"We'll see what we can do," Fury responded sternly.

The omega smiled, grabbing the photo once more and tucking it into his wallet. "Looks like I've got a farm to prepare, then. Just make sure I know when the guy comes, yeah? I don’t want to be surprised mid-cleaning.”

“You’ll get adequate warning,” Fury said with a nod of his head, keeping that ever present stoic expression.

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a farm to clean up and an alpha to swoon over.” The omega turned on his heel and walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets as he heard Fury call out one last warning.

“Be careful, omega. This alpha is far from what he seems…”

* * *

The laundry was finished and folded, the dishes washed and put away, bathroom scrubbed, floors mopped, the guest bedroom fitted with fresh sheets, and all the random surfaces inside dusted so nicely that anyone's grandmother would have been proud. He’d even started a small fire in the old fireplace he hadn’t yet converted to gas in the drafty living room, making his home look quaint and cozy.

But all that was just the inside. He still had the outside to work on, and he first swept all the dead leaves from the porch, bagging them up and taking them out to the burn pit back away from the house. Then he hauled out a bag of salt and began sprinkling it along the walkway to his mailbox and porch before moving on to the steps and platform. The weather channel said to expect ice that night, and he wanted to make sure it would be taken care of before he ran the risk of slipping and falling as soon as he stepped outside the door.

His dog, Lucky, was laying contently on the wooden bench he had setting on the porch, big brown eyes, the left slightly milky with blindness, watching him as he worked.

Clint found himself grateful that the labrador retriever had followed him outside, because he had his hearing aids turned off to save their charge, and it was only how Lucky’s head suddenly lifted and he looked off in the distance that alerted him to the fact that he had company incoming.

He walked over to the edge of the porch, turning on his ears as he looked in the direction of Lucky’s attentions. He could finally hear it, the sound of a helicopter right before it flew over his barn and began it’s decent a safe distance away from any buildings.

Clint gave a low whistle and jerked his head towards the landing aircraft, “You wanna come with me to greet our dramatic guests?” 

Lucky yawned but hopped up, tail wagging as he bounded over to Clint’s side and they both started to jog over to greet Fury.

The helicopter's blades began to slow as the machine turned off, just for a short time before it would leave again. Fury was glad for the amount of wind caused by the blades to disappear. It was already close to freezing out.

"Barton, good to see this place is taken care of." he said once Clint and Lucky were in front of him. "I hope you haven't been working too hard. It's damn cold out here."

Clint shrugged, “Normal work I’d have to do out here regardless. It’s what I had to do inside that was adjusted for this mission.” he said as he watched Lucky move forward, sniffing around Fury’s shoes and pants to get to know the new person. “So where’s the pretty boy with a jawline that could cut glass?”

Fury turned to the helicopter and nodded his head. A few seconds later a tall alpha with long dark hair and a bit of stubble on his face stepped out, dressed mostly in dark clothes. He looked tired beyond belief, but his eyes were intense, even if they were keeping their gaze to the ground.

"Clint, this is Sergeant James Barnes, one of the Howling Commandos from the war," Fury explained. "He's a little on edge right now, so give him space to start with, but he'll warm up to you if you give him the chance. Just make sure he doesn't have access to any weapons, and no sudden loud noises if you can help it."

“Well damn, he doesn’t look like the picture you gave me at all. Didn’t have anything more recent, Fury? Good thing you brought him all the way here, would have missed him if I needed to pick him up at the airport or something.”

Lucky moved on from Fury and happily padded over to James, sniffing at the hand that dangled at the man’s side before giving it a lick.

“Oh, uh, hope you like dogs, James. Looks like Lucky already likes you. He may bug you for attention while you stay here.” Clint said, walking over to the man and holding out a hand, just to be polite. He didn’t care if it went ignored, based on what Fury had just said, “The name’s Clint, Clint Barton.”

James looked down at the dog before giving him a few soft pats on the head, then he looked up at Clint. He didn't say anything, but he did offer his hand to shake.

Clint gave him a wide smile as their hands met, “Nice to meet you. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to the guest room and you can get settled in. I’ll be around if you need anything, and I’m totally thinking pizza for dinner.”

The silent alpha turned his head to look at Fury once more while his bags were being placed beside him by SHIELD agents, and with the approving nod he got from the other alpha, James grabbed his bags, two in his left and one in his right, and followed Clint into the farmhouse with cautious footsteps. The helicopter started up once more and took off not long after Clint and James headed inside. When they were inside, James looked around and made a satisfied noise. "Nice place, he said quietly, mainly to himself.

“I like to think so. I’m still modernizing it, but trying to keep that rustic country charm. It’s slow, but I’m getting there. Haven’t touched the fire place yet so it still takes wood, so, like, you know, if you ever get itchy to use those big alpha muscles of yours, you are welcome to just go out back and start chopping wood. That chore never seems to be done. There’s a wedge and sludge hammer you can use. Sorry I can’t offer you the axe, but you know, Fury has his rules.”

Lucky bounded up the stairs ahead of them, and Clint followed, continuing to lead his guest through the house, “Upstairs bathroom is the door at the end of the hall, you can claim it as yours as I have a master bath attached to my bedroom as well. You’re free to use any room that’s not locked. I have a game room if you like games. But anyway, you’re in here.” Clint opened the door to the guest room and stepped aside to allow James to move past him and check out the room.

“Any questions or concerns before I leave you to get settled? I’ll be going outside to finish some chores so you can explore the house a bit.”

"Do you have set meal times?" The alpha asked while moving his bags to the bed.

"Not really, it's normally just me here, so I eat when I'm hungry. We can plan for a specific time if you want."

"Eight for breakfast, noon for lunch, seven for dinner." James's answer sounded automatic, and really, so did his tone of voice.

"Uh, okay. You might have to wake me up for the breakfast bit. I have a habit of hitting the snooze button a few too many times in the morning. But I can adjust to the rest easily enough."

"Will you allow me to make my own food? I can make breakfast every morning, whether you're there at that time to eat or not."

"Of course. Tomorrow we'll go grocery shopping and you can stock up on anything you need."

"Thank you." James turned to look at Clint with his intense eyes before starting to unpack his bags.

Clint nodded, watching as James began to open one of his bags, “Well, I’ll be outside if you need anything more. If I’m not on the porch then I’ll probably be out in the barn.” Clint said, turning to go and pausing to look at Lucky, “You coming, boy? Or are you staying with the new friend?”

Lucky tilted his head and started wagging his tail as he continued to sit in the middle of the guest room.

Clint shrugged and left his guest alone with his dog.

James looked down at the dog while he took off his gloves and coat. He sighed and pet Lucky with his right hand, the only real hand he had left. "You look like a good boy… I bet you don't judge people for what they've done."

The dog gave a soft little bark before panting happily.

The alpha smiled. "Yeah, you're a good boy. Your owner seems nice too. This whole place is nice, but…" he sighed and sat on the bed, looking over the metallic arm that had been attached to him since falling from that train back in the war. "I don't know if I can fit back into society. I've done a lot of bad things.”

James shrugged before pulling out a pillow. He put it at the head of the already made bed. The quilt on it looked very warm, but he didn't want to mess up the hard work that Clint had put into setting up his home for a stranger. 

"Maybe I'll just sleep on the floor tonight…"

Lucky tilted his head and moved over to sniff at James’ hand again with a little whine. He was good at reading emotions, and he felt that this new man sharing his human’s home was in need of comfort. He was good at that.

"You like my arm? I don't…" James shook his head. "Makes me a monster."

Lucky whined and licked the fingers again.

A small smile finally formed on James’s lips. “Ok, I think it makes me a monster, but you don’t see that as easily as I do. Then again…” He looked the dog over, noticing the one blind eye. “Looks like you’ve seen some bad stuff in your time. Guess I’m not as bad as who or what did this to you.” 

James smiled more as he put Lucky’s head with his metal hand. “Good boy…”

Lucky’s tail went back to wagging happily. 

* * *

“James! I know it’s a little before seven, but the pizza’s here!” Clint called up the steps, two pizza boxes in hand after he tipped the delivery boy and closed the door. After letting his guest know, he took the pizzas into the kitchen and set them on the counter as he got out two plates.

Lucky came bounding down the stairs with a few barks, running to the kitchen as his tail wagged quickly. It was clear he was excited for pizza.

A few moments later, James was in the kitchen, having a jacket on that covered all but the hand of his metal arm. His face was blank of any expression, but his body language said that he was a little more relaxed than he had been when he first arrived to the farm.

“What do you like to drink? I have some beer, coke, water, milk...ice cream if you want to make a shake...coffee...yeah, that's about it right now.” Clint said, handing James one of the plates before opening the two pizza boxes and grabbing a slice to put in Lucky’s bowl on top of his usual dog food.

"Water is fine," James said as he filled his plate with pizza. "Your dog is nice, by the way."

“He’s the best boy.” Clint smiled, moving to get a glass to fill with water from the tap for James before he moved to the fridge to grab a coke. Then he finally grabbed three slices to deposit on his plate and sat down at the table to eat, “Met him during a mission. He’d been tossed in traffic and I rushed him to the vet. They managed to save him and he had to have a few operations, but he pulled through. Lost sight in one eye and he still has a slight limp half the time, but that doesn’t stop him from playing a mean game of fetch.”

"I noticed he was blind in that one eye. Brave dog." James smiled at Lucky while he took his first bite of pizza. "What's your story? You don't seem like the type of omega to keep a farm as his home."

Clint gave a shrug, “Never been the traditional omega type of guy, I guess. Lost my parents when I was six. My older alpha brother and I didn’t care much for life at the orphanage so we ran away and joined the circus—and no, that’s not a joke. We actually did that. Traveled with the carnival for a while until I discovered my mentor was embezzling money and I got the crap beaten out of me and I was left behind. Lost my relationship with my brother too, so I was completely alone and had to learn quick to fend for myself. Got accused of being a thief once, met my best friend Nat and got caught up in her questionable and dangerous lifestyle which eventually lead me to working for SHIELD, and I just wanted a nice quiet place to get away from things, you know? So I bought this place. It was a real fixer-upper, but I think I’ve done good so far on making it more homey.”

"It is a nice place. You've done a good job so far." James gestured towards Clint. "What are those on your ears?"

“Ah, they’re my hearing aids. I’m 80 percent deaf and need them if I don’t want to try reading lips all day. I can do it but some people talk too fast or clumsily for me to make things out correctly. If I ever ignore you, it’s likely because they’re turned off or need a charge, or I forgot to put them in, so don’t take it personally. These ones are dying so I try to keep the charge by turning them off when I’m doing chores or things by myself.” Clint explained.

" _ Those  _ are hearing aids? They look nothing like I remember…" James sighed and ate more of his pizza. 

“Yeah, they’re much more convenient to wear, I imagine. Didn’t old ones have like, boxes and wires?”

"Yeah, they were pretty bulky. Almost always a hassle to carry around."

“Glad I have these little ones, then.” Clint hummed as he opened his coke and took a sip.

"The color is nice on you."

“Right?” Clint grinned, “When I first got them I was questioned on why I wanted purple and not something closer to my skin tone to make them less noticeable. But I think purple suits me well.”

"It does." James let slip a little smile before he reached for more pizza.

“What about you? Got a favorite color?”

James shrugged. "Not really. I wear mostly black now, not really by choice."

“You have a choice here.” Clint shrugged, “Pink, blue, orange...it really doesn’t matter. This is a farm, after all. No dress codes.”

"I guess if I had to pick… blue."

Clint leaned back in his seat, eyes moving along James’ torso that he could see over the table they sat at, “I think blue would really make your eyes stand out.” he agreed.

"Well I don't have anything blue to wear right now. Just black." 

“Plenty of time to change that if you feel like it.”

The alpha shrugged again. "I don't think I'm ready to…"

“It’s up to you. I’m just letting you know that you are free to enjoy life while here. I don’t know what Fury has planned for you or anything, but he did ask me to host you and make sure you get the chance to relax and just live.”

"SHIELD's been trying to rehabilitate me. It's… not been easy for me after what I've done." James shook his head, setting down his pizza. "I told Fury I didn't know if I could do this so soon…"

Clint shrugged, “Maybe you’re right and you aren’t ready, but," he fixed his gaze on James, “You don’t have to do it alone.”

"Everyone keeps saying that, but they don't know what I've been through. They don't know the hell I've seen, the hell I've  _ caused _ . I'm  _ not _ a good person anymore, I'm not  _ James  _ anymore!" The alpha ran his hands through his hair while he closed his eyes and sighed. He cringed internally, because he knew that his alpha tone had come out just a little in his frustration.

Clint flinched, but he didn’t react more than that, staying confidently comfortable in his seat despite the alpha tone that made the omega side of him want to shrink away, “Hey, we all make mistakes, and the past is the past. It can’t be changed, but the future can.” 

The blond leaned forward and waited until the alpha made eye contact with him before continuing, “What matters now is who you make yourself to be from now on. Maybe you stopped being James for a while, but you can become James again. You can be good again. You have this chance to find yourself again and stop being what hell tried to make you be.”

The alpha lowered his hands and opened his eyes again. "It's gonna take a lot more than words to change me. They did things to me, trained me in certain ways that turned me into a monster. Anytime they trigger me, I lose control of myself. Every damn time, I have no say in the matter! They strap me down, they say those words, and I'm no longer James. And it's happened so many times now that I can hardly tell who I am anymore. It took me  _ months _ to recover from when SHIELD woke me up from suspended animation, because I wasn't being used for the tasks I was built to perform. I went insane, was destroying every single containment room I was held in until I was just put in a damn bedroom and left alone."

James sighed and pushed his plate away. "I know that I'm far away from the people who use me as their weapon, but that fear is still there. The fear you have when you're not really in control of your own movements is the worst fear you could ever have."

“Words are encouragement.” Clint shrugged, “It’s your choice as to what to do to change. You have time, and I know it won’t be fast or easy, but you have the time and you have that time in a safe relaxing place with only a few animals and one deaf omega to bother you.”

There was a pause from the alpha before he hummed. “Well… I wouldn’t say you’re bothering me any…”

“You’ve only been here a few hours. You have yet to see if I get annoying or not. Fair warning, most people do find me annoying.”

“If anything, I do find you…” James trailed off, shaking his head. “Nevermind. I’m just here to focus on rehabilitating myself.”

“Sure. Hey, after we eat you wanna game or something? I figure shooter games aren’t a good idea at all, but I can set up the Nintendo and we can play something classic like Mario.”

James tilted his head. “The what? Are you talking board games? Card games?”

“Nah, video games. Games you can play on the TV. I’ll show you, and everyone likes Mario games. You play as this little plumber guy and you need to save a princess who was kidnapped by this giant spiky turtle that can breathe fire.”

"Games on a TV… I don't know, my day's been long already, getting told about this mission and learning more about modern technology… I think I'll just turn in early for the night."

James stood up and grabbed his glass of water. "Thank you for dinner. I'll be in my room until morning."

As he walked away, James gave Lucky a few pets before he left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to his bedroom. The door closed only a few minutes after he had disappeared.

“Ah, well, maybe next time.” Clint muttered to himself after James left. 

He finished eating and cleaned up the mess from dinner, putting the leftovers away in the fridge before going outside to make sure the animals were taken care of for the night. Then he grabbed a shower, pulled on some pajama bottoms and fished his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. Flopping back on his bed with Lucky beside him, Clint sent out a text to Nat.

C:  _ I’m bored, you up? _

It only took a few minutes for a response to come through.

N:  _ I am. How's your first day with James going? _

C:  _ You know about James? _

Clint hit send then added another text to the chat.

C:  _ He’s not like his picture, and seems gloomy but things are going fine. _

N:  _ I'm also with SHIELD, of course I know about him. But good to hear he hasn't blow something up yet. _

Clint gave a small laugh and typed out his response.

C:  _ If he did, he’d be working hard to fix it. My place is a no-explosion zone! _

N:  _ I assume you’ll be putting him to work? _

C:  _ Eventually. For now I’m letting him adjust and relax. Lucky seems to like him. _

N:  _ That’s a good sign. If Lucky likes him, then he probably won’t cause trouble. _

C:  _ I hope so. Hope I don’t annoy him into causing trouble, either. _

N:  _ Is he attractive? _

Clint paused in answering, frowning at the question. James was not there on some sort of blind date; home edition. He was there to heal or whatever it was he needed to do to stop feeling like a monster. And if Clint knew anyone, it was Nat, and in return the female alpha knew him. No matter how he answered, she’d know just the right buttons to push, and teasing him was one of her favorite hobbies, he was sure.

But he had to answer. He was taking too long, but what could he say? That James looked every bit his type, cleancut or not? No, that would be the worst response. Lie and say he’s not? Nat would see through that. Maybe something in the middle?

With a sigh he typed;

C:  _ He’s good looking enough for an alpha, I suppose. _

N:  _ So you totally like him then. I mean, this isn't part of the mission, but hey I'm looking out for you. I know you like to flirt with alphas, and this one is living with you. I know how you are Barton. _

Shit, he took too long and she called his bluff—bluntly.

C:  _ Last thing he needs right now is an omega trying to make him blush, Nat. _

N:  _ But making you his friend isn't going to help him, especially since he's an alpha with traditional values. He may end up liking you more than just in a friendly way. _

C:  _ Nat, it’s me we’re talking about. No alpha is ever actually interested in me. One night stands are one thing, but old fashioned guys like James aren’t into that so there is no way anything is going to happen. _

N:  _ You never know. A few months of James staying in your house might change things. _

C:  _ I’m not soft or cute, give it a few days and he’ll stop seeing me as an Omega at all. You alphas like to friend-zone me. _

N:  _ You really don’t see yourself how alphas see you. I bet James even told you that he thought you were cute already! _

C:  _ He did not. He only mentioned he likes Lucky. _

N:  _ Clint you are so oblivious to the truth. I can almost guarantee that he thinks you’re cute. I’d bet my next paycheck on it. _

C:  _ Knowing you, you’d come over and scare him into saying it just so you’d win the bet if I took it. _

N:  _ Oh I’m not coming close to him any time soon. He’s an alpha on edge, he doesn’t need more alphas around him to put him even more on edge. _

C:  _ And here I thought I only got this assignment because Fury wanted to disrupt my simple farm life. _

Clint smiled at his own joke as he hit send.

N:  _ Funny. For a minute there I thought you were actually suggesting putting a tense alpha in the same room with another alpha. _

There was a winking face emoji to accompany Nat’s message.

C:  _ Two hot alphas throwing punches? Sign me up. _

Clint attached a string of winking faces and one laughing one to the end before hitting send.

N:  _ At least your sense of attractive alphas hasn't gone away. But I need to go now. Got a mission to leave for soon. Keep me updated on you two warming up to each other. _

C:  _ The only warming up I’ll be doing is by the fire after being out in the cold doing chores. Night, Nat. _

Clint closed the conversation and plugged his phone in before laying across his bed with a sigh.

* * *

Clint moved up the steps to the second floor and turned in the direction of the guest room. He paused outside the door, turning on his hearing aids before knocking, “James?”

The door opened, and James looked down at the omega. "Hello. Is there something you need?"

“Yeah, um,” Clint rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry, I was going to let you relax for a few more days before asking you to help with chores but we have a winter storm headed our way and I could really use some help getting things done outside? No way I’ll be able to do everything myself before it hits this afternoon.”

James nodded. "Sure. Just let me grab my coat. What all do you need done?" He asked as he grabbed the coat draped over the foot of his bed.

“We’ll need more firewood chopped to keep us warm, the fireplaces really help with heating this place. I also need to get the animals all safely in the barn, I wanted to make a nice warm spot for the barn cat to move her kittens to since apparently there are kittens now, there’s a section of fence that needs mending before it gives out completely, though if I don’t get to that I can let it wait until after the storm since the animals will be in the barn and won’t get out if the storm breaks it.” Clint said, counting out his mental list on his fingers. “Oh, and I should probably gather any eggs from the chicken coup. Always good to have the fresh eggs in the kitchen.”

"The fence should be fixed before the storm," James said as he exited his room. He practically towered over Clint as they both stood outside the now closed bedroom door. "If we get a lot of snow, it might break the fence more. Better to get it fixed now so it's not more work later."

“That’s why I hope to get around to it. But the other things should come first. Anyway, what chores would you prefer doing? Oh, I have extra gloves if you need. Can’t have your fingers getting frostbit. It’s bitter cold out there right now.”

"Fence and wood. Don't worry about the extra gloves. Mine work good enough."

“Alright, but they’re in the coat closet by the back door if you decide you do need them. You’ll find anything you need in the tool shed.” Clint said, patting James on the shoulder before pulling away and heading down to pull his boots back on, “Oh, and thanks for helping today. I think I’ll start with the chickens, then move on to the larger animals and the barn.”

James nodded while following Clint down the stairs. "I'll start on wood. It'll take longer without an axe, but after the fence is fixed, I'll work on wood some more until you think we have enough."

“There is never enough in my experience.” Clint chuckled, “We’ll get as much as we can, and once my chores are done I’ll help you until the weather forces us inside.”

"How long do we have until the storm hits?"

“A few hours at most.” Clint shrugged.

"Hopefully the fence won't take too long to fix, then." James pulled his gloves and his ballcap on tighter before the two of them stepped outside, being greeted by a gust of strong, cold wind. Under his breath, James muttered something that didn't sound like it was in English.

“Okay, let's get to work and look forward to getting to go back inside to warm ourselves by the fire, or even a nice hot shower.” Clint said, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the wind.

James went to work quickly at chopping wood. He struggled a bit at the start to use the tools he had access to, and he wanted more than anything to just have an axe to help the process go quicker, but Fury's orders weren't to be disobeyed. He knew the consequences already. James would be out and on the ground quicker than he could blink via taser gun. He hadn't quite figured out yet how to escape those things.

Clint worked quickly, corralling his chickens into the coup, counting them to make sure they were all inside before grabbing a basket and checking all the nests for eggs. From there he set the basket of eggs down in the barn and started to secure the larger animals in their stalls, making sure they had the food, water, and warmth they’d need before using old rags and other random things found in the barn to make a warm place for the kittens, taking time to show the mother cat where it was and watching her inspect it before she started moving her kittens.

Satisfied, he grabbed the basket of eggs and closed up the barn before dropping the eggs off at the house and moving to find James. Snow had already started to fall and gather on the ground, though it wasn’t enough to drive the two men inside just yet. They’d be able to get some more wood chopped and moved to the wood pile.

James was hacking away at the wood, his face rosey from the wind and his hard work. He had made a fairly good sized pile of wood, but it wouldn't last more than a few days, maybe a week if they stretched it out and bundled up inside. When he saw Clint heading over, James put down the tools he was using and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Everyone in the barn now?"

“Yup. Did you get to the fence at all or just wood chopping?” Clint asked, starting to gather the chopped wood to start carrying over to the wood pile next to the back door of his home.

"Just wood. Got us a bit of firewood for now. You should come watch me fix the fence, so you can see if I'm doing it the way you want." James tucked his hair behind his ears before blowing warm air into his right hand.

“Watching you work would be much more a show than making sure the job’s done my way.” Clint couldn’t help but flirt as he returned for a second load of wood.

"Come watch the show then." James smiled as he headed off to the broken fence.

“Just as soon as I get the rest of this wood moved and covered with a tarp.” Clint promised.

"I'll be waiting," the alpha called over his shoulder. 

Snow began to fall harder by the time James had gotten the tools he needed and arrived at the broken fence. Fence was easy enough to fix, and would usually be quick if one knew what to do, and James knew what to do, for the most part. He was quick to get onto his knees and start untangling wire from itself and the posts while he waited for Clint.

Clint hurried to finish moving the split logs and gather the scraps for the kindling box before he put the hammer and wedge away. Then he hurried out to the fence, finding James hard at work.

“I’m surprised a city boy like you knows how to do this.” he said, leaning against a fence post.

"Being in the army teaches you a few things about fences," James said, glancing up at Clint. "And firearms, but those aren't necessary for farm work unless you're killing pests or putting an animal down."

“I prefer use of a bow and arrow for pests.” Clint said, moving to hold the section of the fence James was working on steady for him.

“Bow and arrow, huh? You look more like you’d be into modern day guns and such.”

“Nah, I actually became a master archer when I was in the traveling carnival. Pretty good at throwing darts, too. I can shoot a gun, sure, but I’m much more comfortable with my bow.”

“Fair enough. You should show me your skills sometime.”

“Sure, Fury never said I couldn’t practice with you watching. We’ll just want to wait until the weather’s not so bitter so we can actually enjoy it.”

James nodded, pulling together the wires and tying them together. “There, that should hold well enough for the storm.”

“Thank you.” Clint grinned at James as he helped gather the tools to put away, “It’s nice having an alpha around to help with these kinds of things, I think.”

“Help things go faster anyways.” James smiled back. “You’re a very capable omega. Reminds me of an old friend of mine…”

“Just a friend? More than a friend? I’m assuming you’re thinking of another omega.” Clint said as they walked through drifts of snow that were starting to form on their way to the tool shed.

“Yes, he was an omega, but he was my best friend’s omega. He was cute and very smart. Smarter than me or my best friend. I hope… that he got a chance to really shine and be more than what his father expected him to be.”

“Ah, that was back before the Omegan Revolution, wasn’t it? Back before we got the right to vote and drive and be ourselves rather than be forced to stay at home raising babies? I hope he and your best friend got to live a nice life together after the war ended and everything. I personally love it when I hear a historical story of an omega breaking away from what society at the time expected of them. Especially when they have a happy ending.”

“Tony sure was a break from society if I ever saw one. Little spitfire, he was. He was always inventing and fixing things, and poor Stevie was absolutely smitten with him.” James sighed as he looked down at a small drift of snow he stepped on. “But I’m glad to hear there was an omega rights movement. Makes me happy to know that Tony might have had a better life after the war.”

“It happened in the 70’s. Well, that’s when it was won. Started in the 60’s and was fought against pretty hard by the alphas and some betas in charge. But omegas and their allies at the time finally won and made life so much better for us. I can’t imagine what my life would be like if they hadn’t won the fight. Can’t imagine that an orphaned omega would have any chance at a good life.”

He opened the tool shed door and slipped in to drop the tools he was carrying on the workbench.

“Won in the 70’s… wow. So long after I fell off that train.” James, looked away from Clint, inhaling the all too familiar cold air. He knew a part of him was connected to the cold, like it was a life force of his, but that didn’t make it any more enjoyable.

“Better late than never, but it would have been nicer if it had happened much much sooner. Still, it’s nice to know that even back in the 40’s there were some alphas who would have supported the movement. Alphas like you and your friend Stevie.”

“Me, Steve, all the Howling Commandos, we all supported Tony. That little omega defied everything society thought of him. He even went through a little training. The guy looked like a beta the last time I saw him.” Sighing, the alpha looked back at Clint. “Let’s get inside. Don’t want to get stuck out here.”

“The Howling Commandos…” Clint repeated, hanging a hammer on it’s hook before turning back to leave and go inside to warm up, “That sounds familiar—oh! Wait, wasn’t that like, Captain America’s team of men? Super war hero group? You were in that? So you met Captain America and even got to work with him? That’s amazing. Was he as strong as the history books say?” He paused, “Now that I think of it, Fury did mention them once in relation to you. Guess I didn’t connect the dots.”

“I don’t know what the books say, but he was a super soldier for sure. Unstoppable. I knew him before he became Captain America. He was my best friend… and I miss him, to be honest.”

“I thought that Stevie guy was your best friend?” Clint said, reaching the back door of his home and opening it, stomping his feet to get the snow off before he entered. He paused, thinking as he started to remove his gloves, scarf, and hat, “...Though I suppose they never really do mention the man’s name in the books… But if Stevie was Captain America, then...oh,”

He frowned and hung up his scarf before turning to James with a frown, “...I feel bad for that poor Tony guy now...and I’m sorry, this is probably a hard subject for you to talk about.”

James gave a slightly confused look. “I mean, yeah I left my two best friends by falling off a train, but I assume after the war they lived happily together until they died, or are still living. I don’t know.”

Clint swallowed, “I see, no one told you…” He sighed and folded his arms, squeezing his elbows as he took a deep breath, “I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but...Captain America’s story is like another Amelia Earheart mystery. His last known status is missing in action after a plane he was in crashed during the war. Full details haven’t been released to the public but we know it was some sort of high priority mission and apparently he’d been the only one on the plane. Search attempts never found the crash site.”

James stopped, standing just outside the still open door. Suddenly he was devastated. Steve had gone missing and Tony had been left with a rotting bond that would never be treated. He knew Tony would have never been able to move on from such a traumatic loss. It would have been too hard for him.

His hands balling up into fists, James looked at his feet, angry and sad. He knew he had no right to blame Clint for what happened, and he didn’t, but that didn’t make the pain go away. That didn’t make it any easier to look the blond omega in the eye and not explode in his face. Rather than get upset in front of the omega, who probably could already smell the tension in James’s scent, the alpha brushed past Clint and headed upstairs, letting out a low growl so the omega knew not to follow. He didn’t need the comfort of an omega. How could Clint understand such pain? To know his best friend had gone missing and left his omegan mate alone for the rest of his life… it hurt deeper than anything James had ever experienced. He was hurting badly, and there was nothing he could do to soothe his pain.

“Wait—James!” Clint hurried to shrug out of his coat and he tossed it on a hook before closing the back door and hurried to follow the alpha, “I’m sorry—should I not have told you? I thought it’d be better if you knew the truth…”

James didn't respond with anything but another growl at first. At the top of the stairs he turned to look down at Clint. "I'm not blaming you, but… damn it! I thought my friends would have been happy after the war! I thought they were going to get married and have kids and live out their dreams! I didn't know that both of them died with damned broken hearts and rotted bonds!"

“I’m sorry, I really am…” Clint shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he stood a few steps down from James, “I—can I hug you? I know I can’t make things right or make you feel better but…”

Feeling defeated, James feel to his knees at the top of the stairs and covered his face with his hands. He whined, making himself vulnerable to an omega he had barely known for a couple weeks.

Clint started up the steps, but hesitated. James hadn’t said yes, but—he also hadn’t said no. It was a risk as they still barely knew each other but the omega decided to push forward and he knelt down, wrapping the alpha in a secure hug. As his hands slid around the alpha, he could feel the tense muscles twitching, even under his coat, and his left shoulder gave way to a stiff hardness. But he ignored the feel of the obvious hint of a prosthetic. Even more, he tried to ignore the pleasant scent of pepper and citrus that suddenly filled his nose. He was there to offer comfort like a friend, not scent the alpha like a desperate teenager. 

Much to Clint's and his own surprise, James hugged back, holding right onto the omega while he mourned and struggled to cope with the real fact that both his best friends died without each other, and the unfair reality was that he was the only one who survived after all that had happened. It was a harsh reality, one that broke every bit of his alpha shell and he let himself cry in the arms of an omega he barely knew.

Clint didn’t say anything more as he tightened his hold on the alpha, rubbing his back as he started to let out a quiet purr. It was normally a sound used to express happiness, or soothe a child, but he figured that maybe, just maybe, it’d also soothe an alpha who was hurting.

Little by little, the alpha calmed down, though he still held tight to Clint. With the mix of the omega's purring and his calmingly sweet scent, James was starting to feel better the longer he was surrounded by Clint's efforts to comfort him. After a little longer, James finally let go, wiping his eyes.

"Sorry about that…"

“No problem. I just hope I was able to help a little.” Clint gave him a small smile.

"You did help… I usually don't have Omegas help me in situations like this. It's was, um…" James shrugged off his coat and set it to the side. "It was nice."

“It’s healthy to have a good cry when you need one.” Clint said, moving to sit next to James on the top step and bump their shoulders together, “And it’s good to have a shoulder to cry on. I don't have much experience in comforting others but I'll do my best if you need a shoulder."

"Thank you. I haven't had anyone to lean on since… Well, I guess the 40's. Steve was the one I went to if I was struggling." James smiled and looked at Clint. "I've got you now, though, and… I'm glad I have you and not someone else."

“Really? You’re glad it’s  _ me _ ?”

"Well, glad it's not another alpha, anyways. I didn't think I'd be comfortable around anyone, honestly, but I think because you reminded me of Tony so much, that made me feel more comfortable around you. Like I've known you longer than a few weeks."

“Then I’m glad I remind you so much of your friend Tony. Even if I put you to work chopping wood and mending fences.” Clint chuckled.

“I don’t mind the work. Tony would have put me to work on something eventually, I’m sure.”

“You think so?”

“Oh yeah. He would have always needed assistants in his projects. I probably would have been a victim eventually.”

“A victim? For what?” Clint couldn’t imagine what an omega in the nineteen-fucking—forties could be doing that would require a  _ victim _ . He doubted, seriously doubted, that the legendary Captain America would take some tiny cereal killer as a mate, after all.

James laughed, actually laughed, at what Clint was thinking. “I meant I would have been one of his assistants eventually for an experiment. Though if you would have seen Tony fight, you probably could believe that he could be deadly if he wanted to be.”

“Experiment…” Clint repeated, “Like...was he some sort of tiny Omegan version of one Doctor Victor Frankenstein?”

"Kind of, but with more technology, not putting a person together with parts."

“Don’t forget the zip-zap! Electricity and  _ Arrrrrrghhhh  _ I’m alive!!!! Bit.” Clint joked, acting out his best impression of the monster from the classic story.

James laughed again. "Cute. You do impressions like that all the time?"

Clint laughed and leaned back, his arms propping him up, “Sometimes, yeah—wait, did you just call me cute?” he looked at James with a pink to his cheeks that wasn’t just from the cold they had been out in.

"Uh…" James's eyes widened as he looked at Clint. "I, uh… t-the impression was cute. Um… yeah."

“The impression, hu?” Clint lowered himself until he was laying on the floor, looking up at the light fixture above them, “So if I wanna be cute all I have to do is pretend to be a monster from some classic horror story? Should I do Dracula next?”

"A vampire. The fangs might look good on you if you went all out." James relaxed again, though he still dwelled on the fact that he had called Clint cute. Which wasn't entirely a lie. "But you wouldn't have to do impressions if you wanted to be cute…"

“Sure I do. You just uncovered the secret of how Clint Barton can manage to be cute. I’ve been searching for that for years.” Clint smiled.

"Do no other alphas find you cute?"

Clint shrugged, “Cute enough for maybe a one night stand or to be just friends, but never cute enough to be considered a serious option when it comes to the omega buffet that is the options for alphas of the modern world.”

"I say you should be considered more. You're a pretty cool guy."

Clint shrugged, “I’m used to it. You kinda give up on the whole idea after so many jerks use you then toss you aside like yesterday’s newspaper, you know?”

“Have you ever had the opportunity to be in a serious relationship? Because it sounds like all you know are crushes and one night stands.”

“Sure, I had what I  _ thought _ would be serious. Dated for a few months, finally slept together and wouldn’t you know it? Never saw them again. It’s easier to take when I at least know it’s only for one night.”

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened to you. You deserve a real relationship with someone who loves you. Or a life to live on your own. Whatever you prefer."

“Lucky keeps me from getting too lonely.” Clint shrugged, “And Nat’s just a friend but she’ll swing on over for a cuddle if I need one. Don’t really know many other omegas, let alone know them enough for a platonic cuddle session. Nat’s an alpha, but she’s pretty good at cuddling.”

"Sounds like a good alpha friend. I'm glad there's respectful alphas in this age who know boundaries and such."

“Mmhm, but she’s also the scariest alpha I’ve met if you get her angry. I’m glad she likes me as a friend after seeing how she treats her enemies.”

"Sounds like she'd be a good sparring partner."

“Perfect for getting your ass handed to you, that’s for sure.” Clint chuckled. “She’s like this hot sexy super spy. Totally had a thing for her for a while back when we first met.”

"A fiery alpha. I could understand why you would be attracted to her."

“Well, what’s the point of having an alpha if they can’t kick your ass on the sparring mat?” Clint joked. “Or handle an omega shooting arrows at them in a good-natured battle of kick-ass skills?”

"The couple who spars together stays together." James smiled as he laid down next to Clint with a sigh. "You know, using a proper axe to cut wood would help the process go a lot faster. We could get more wood in half the time."

“I know, and I do have one, but Fury made me lock up anything that could be used as a serious weapon, including my axe. I’m surprised he let me keep my kitchen knives out really.”

"I don't think he understands that I'm really only dangerous when I'm triggered. Any other time I can handle weapons like any normal person."

Clint tucked an arm under his head and turned it to look at James, “Would you be bothered if I asked you about it?”

James paused before he turned his head to look at the omega. "The triggers are ten words or phrases. Spoken in the right sequence triggers some part of my brain that… turns me into this weapon that I can't control completely. Every time I finish a mission they'd wipe my brain so I couldn't remember anything of my past. They made sure I stayed loyal…"

“Not exactly what I was thinking about asking you, and I definitely don’t want to know how to trigger you or whatever.” Clint said, meeting James’ gaze, “I was more—well,”

He sighed and gestured to his hearing aids, “I wasn’t born deaf, you know. Lost my hearing on a mission. Used a sonic arrow without proper hearing protection and paid the price for it. Had to learn to live with the idea of needing expensive ear accessories if I want to hear most anything anymore. But my eyes are fine so I find myself a bit curious about your, you know,” he raised his hand and flexed his fingers. “At first I thought it was some sort of glove but—it’s not, is it?”

James looked at his metal arm and sighed, flexing his fingers. "Lost my arm when I fell off the train. Hydra found me and manipulated me, mentally  _ and  _ physically, and then one day they just jammed this thing into my shoulder, and it doesn't come out. I'm stuck with it, and it's just as much of a weapon as an axe is."

“Can I see? I know you tend to keep it covered, and it’s fine if you don’t want me to see. I’m just annoying and curious right now.”

The alpha sat up and took off the few shirts he had worn layered underneath his coat. "It's literally a whole arm," he explained as he held out his hand, palm up, to Clint.

“But it seems to work like any other arm you were born with...you can control it much better than any prosthetic I’ve seen. That’s why I thought it was just a metallic glove at first.” Clint said, pushing himself up and reaching out to touch the metal arm, feeling how the plates fit together so perfectly that it seemed natural.

"It's like… directly wired to my brain or something. This is original too. No upgrades or replacements, and it worked this good back when it was first put on me."

“It’s kinda impressive. I mean, it sucks that you had no choice in getting it or whatever but I’ve never seen anything like it. I’m sure robot nerds would go crazy over getting to look at it.”

"Probably… but you're the only other person besides Fury that I've willingly showed it to."

“You sure that grumpy alpha didn’t force you to show him?” Clint joked as his hand slid up to the shoulder where metal met skin. He ran his fingers lightly over the seam, Does it ever hurt?”

"I'm not really sure." James looked at Clint's hand on his shoulder. "Some days I don't feel anything on that shoulder, other days I think I feel something, but I'm never sure."

“That’s odd, but better than being in pain, I think.” the omega hummed, moving his fingers lightly further up along skin, “How far does the lack of feeling go?”

"Close to… close to my neck." James's eyes moved up to Clint's face, watching him with a gentle gaze.

“Neck, so like just below your scent gland?” Clints fingers brushed up to just shy of the gland where the alpha’s scent would be strongest. He was pushing it, and he knew he needed to back off, but it was hard.

The alpha tensed up just a little. "Yes, just below…"

“That’s nice that you’d still be able to feel it if you ever found an omega you like enough to scent and have scent you in return.” Clint managed to pulled back, his fingers trailing down James’ chest briefly as he pulled away.

"Well… so far you're the only omega I've gotten to know since the 40's, and… I do like you." James smiled. "You're good company."

“As a friend?” Clint asked in a low voice.

“You’re a good friend, yeah…” James looked away with a sigh. “That’s what I’m allowed to say.”

“Allowed? What’s that mean?”

“Fury told me that staying at your place was strictly supposed to be a business or friendship type situation. Told me you were off limits, and I can see why. I mean, you’re amazing, and I’ve known you for a short time. I could tell almost instantly… well, I don’t want this to be taken the wrong way but… I don’t know, sometimes you just know, that when you see a person, you know that you’ll get along well with them. That you’ll both get along better than friends, and call it fate, soulmates, whatever you want, but…”

James shook his head. “Nevermind, I’m just rambling at this point. We need to be friends for the files and reports.”

“He—what?” Clint blinked, “Why the fuck does Fury have to be suck a cockblock?! Sure, he asked me to let you live here for a few months to adjust, asked me to be friendly, and with my history with alphas, I was totally planning on just being friends with the totally hot alpha he was sending to my farm but what right does he have in restricting our personal relationship if we both happen to feel more than friendly? What a dick!” Clint ranted, throwing up his hands as his scent soured with annoyance, “Fuck that guy. Next chance I get I’m putting a cactus on his office chair!”

James’s eyes got wide as he listened to the omega rant. His heart fluttered just a little in his chest, a new feeling that he hadn’t experienced flooding through his whole being. “Wait, okay… so you feel that too? The pull between us, like we’re supposed to be together?”

Clint had been sucking in another breath to continue his rant, but hearing James’ words deflated it all and he paused to look back at the alpha, swallowing. “When Fury first gave me your picture during the domestic mission briefing, it was your old picture—you know, from the 40’s. Here was this incredibly handsome young alpha, so clean cut with a jawline to die for. Then you stepped off that ‘copter and you’re rougher around the edges than that old picture but damn you still look good, and you’re really my type, you know? But you weren’t coming here looking for a date so I was trying to keep a good distance but balancing it with being social when we eat or on the few times we have hung out in the game room playing darts or pool. Everything was going fine, perfectly and platonically  _ fine _ until I hugged you and got my first good whiff of your alpha scent and,  _ God _ , it was hard not to let myself dwell on you. I definitely didn’t want to make things awkward when you just needed some comfort, you know?”

The omega sighed and looked down, picking at an invisible piece of lint on his sweater sleeve, “I’m not the type of guy to dive in and start touching an alpha like I did with you...I had meant to keep my touches to just the metal arm as I was looking at it, but for some reason I lost control and started touching skin and I barely managed to pull back before going too far and brushing up against your scent gland. But even now I just...have this nagging need to reach out and touch you again and I don’t quite understand it because it’s so new to me, and the idea that Fury told you not to let yourself get close to me other than friends really makes me upset for some reason…”

“Clint.” James reached out and touched Clint’s cheek gently with his metal hand. “I don’t care what Fury says… We were clearly made for each other. I don’t know how it worked out like this, but damn I’m glad I didn’t pick a mate to settle with during the war, because I probably would have never met you.”

Clint found himself tilting his head into the touch, his eyes closing as the urge to purr again built up in his chest. “You really like me? You don’t find me annoying? Won’t ditch me the first chance you get?” he asked instead of letting out the purr.

"Not a chance I'm going to ditch you." James's thumb rubbed Clint's check slowly. "You're safe with me, omega."

“Well fuck me.” he muttered to himself as he let himself fall forward to lean against James’ chest, shifting his nose around the base of his neck to find his scent gland. Clint lost control, and the purring started up, filling the space around them with the sound.

The alpha sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around Clint. That was when he got his good first whiff of the omega's scent. It was sweet, like freshly baked bread and a hint of delicate wildflowers hiding just underneath. It was such a unique scent, and it made James hold Clint just a little tighter.

"God you smell so good," he whispered with a smile.

“Pfft, not as good as you, alpha.” Clint smiled into James’ neck before shifting closer so he could sit in the man’s lap. “Never knew I was into older men till now.”

James chuckled before he dared to place a gentle kiss on the omega's scent gland. "Happy to know that this alpha is nearly 100 years old?"

“Just so you know, I’m not changing your diapers.” Clint teased.

"Mmm, I don't think I need that for a long while. What I do need, however, is for us to share a bed now, because there's no way I'm going to be sleeping alone tonight."

“Oh, um...well, my bed is bigger than the one in the guest room, but it’s also a mess, I—I’ve started gathering my nesting stuff on it because my heat’s due before the end of the month…” Clint admitted.

"That's soon… and seeing as we both decided to be more than friends, this kinda got a bit more complicated." James chewed on his bottom lip. "We're brand new to this, so if you don't want to share this heat, I understand. I'll take care of you in other ways."

“I had planned to inform you about my heat when it was really close to starting and ask you to take care of the animals for me while I stayed locked away in my bedroom with a stash of junk food, but...now I’m not sure what I’d want to do. I mean—I’m totally not opposed to dragging you into my nest, of course, but it’s so soon after we got together and we haven't even been on any proper dates or done any of that courting shit couples like to do before…you know...sharing a heat...bonding…all that.”

"I'll leave this up to you. If you want me, I'll join you. If you want courting, I'll give it to you."

“I want it all, James, the question is just...when is a good time for us to share a first heat.” Clint sighed and scented James a little more before speaking again, “...Back in your day, about what was the average for an acceptable courting time before a shared heat?”

"Typically couples waited for one heat cycle to pass for courting, and then the next few months leading up to the next heat. Then that second heat would be the shared heat, but most times an omega would want more courting time. Either way, at least six months is the average courting period. But, we don't really have six months to just be alone with each other, since I'm sure Fury will be back at the end of these couple months to check progress."

“We could just run away and hide out together when the prick comes to visit?” Clint grinned before sighing again, “I feel like this heat is too soon to share but I also don’t want to see you be whisked off before we can share one.”

"I can act all depressed and feral when he comes, so he can decide to let me stay here longer." James grinned wide as he spoke.

“But he might take that as you need to be locked back up or something and it’ll be my turn to go feral as he tries to have you dragged away.”

"If he tries to lock me up, he’s going to get a fight from me. I’ve had enough of being locked up and hidden away from the world until I’m needed as a weapon.”

“I’m just saying I have no idea what goes on in that man’s mind, and normally it wouldn’t matter at all but this time it totally matters a lot.”

James nodded. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you anytime soon. And even if he thinks I’m ready to leave the farm, I’m going to tell him I don’t want to leave yet.”

“You can stay as long as you want. Wow, never thought I’d say that when Fury first asked me to let you stay here.” Clint chuckled.

"Good thing the right alpha came along and changed your perspective." James smiled and leaned in to nuzzle Clint's scent gland.

“I thought the worst part of this whole deal was having to share my farm...turns out it’ll be having to listen to Nat gloat about the fact we actually got together. She was teasing me about it over text back when you first arrived. I had told her that there was no way this would happen…”

"I guess you'll have to tell her the truth. Sounds like she'll be happy to hear that we're together."

“I hate proving her right.” Clint sighed and peeked up at James, “Want to curl up by the fire and watch a movie?”

James nodded. "You choose the movie, I'll get more wood on the fire to keep us warm."

“I’ll choose, but would you like something classic or more modern? Live action or animated? Gotta narrow down the options. I have a movie streaming account, after all, can get just about anything mainstream as long as it’s not  _ too  _ new.”

"Classic, I think. Though I believe our definitions of classic are different…"

“Classic is like, you know, old but still very enjoyable and loved. Disney has a lot of those.”

"Disney is still around? I remember when Snow White came out. If you have that one, I'd love to watch it again."

“You kidding? Disney is more than still around. They’re trying and succeeding in building a monopoly on the film industry or whatever. Keep buying up all the other studios. Mickey is a greedy rat, but it’s hard to fight it when they own all the good stuff people love to watch. It makes them both loved and hated these days.” Clint forced himself to roll out of James’ lap and stand up, “Snow White is of course one of the classics, I’m sure I can find it for us to watch together. Then next time we can watch my personal favorite classic. Robin Hood. Came out in the 70’s, I think. They made him a fox.”

"A fox?" James stood up and stretched before he grabbed his shirts and pulled them back on. "Interesting idea. Talking animated animal, like Bugs Bunny."

“Mm, also a classic cartoon character still shown on TV today.” Clint said, “I’ll go queue up the movie, grab a blanket, and pop some popcorn for us while you tend the fire.”

The alpha nodded while heading down the stairs. He said no more while he got wood from the pile outside. The snow was really starting to pile up and drift, and eventually the porch would need to be swept to keep the two from being snowed in. James would tackle that later when there was more snow to worry about. For the moment, all he needed to worry about was making a nice warm fire for the omega he had just gained as a potential mate. It was a wonder that somehow his omega happened to live in a time much further ahead than he had originally lived in, but he didn't regret that fact simply because he finally had an omega that felt the same way as he did. The situation was more than perfect.

Inside the house felt a lot nicer than outside. James was glad to be back indoors, especially since he hadn't bothered to grab his coat before he had grabbed wood to burn. The fire felt even better, even though it was beginning to die. The warm flames made James smile as he worked to build up the fire once more, making it toasty in the farmhouse.

“Come on, Lucky, you gotta share the blanket!” Clint said, trying to move the couch blanket out from under the napping dog, a bowl of popcorn sitting on the coffee table, and the TV showing a menu for Disney’s  _ Snow White _ . 

James smiled when he saw Clint trying to obtain the blanket. After a little bit, he let out a short whistle, and the dog came running to him with a bark. "Good boy, Lucky. I don't think you need that blanket. You already have a nice fur coat to wear."

“Eh? How come he listened to you?” Clint pouted as he gathered the blanket and shook it out to ready it for the two—three—of them to all cuddle under.

"Maybe because I'm still new to him." James got on his knees and scratched Lucky's head before he moved over to the couch.

“Betrayed by my own dog!” Clint pouted dramatically, flinging the blanket around himself as he flopped back across the couch. 

James laughed. "Oh wait for a few months, he'll go back to snuggling with you. He does still love you a lot. Dogs aren't capable of loving someone less who takes good care of them."

“I like it when you laugh and smile.” Clint said, poking his head out of the blanket again as he sat up and shifted to make space for James to join him, knowing that Lucky would be making himself comfortable soon after.

"Well, I don't do it as much as I used to, for sure, but what Hydra did to me kinda turned me into a different person." James sat down next to Clint and snuggled in as close as he could.

“In looks, too.” Clint shifted, lifting his rear so he could fish his wallet out of his back pocket before he relaxed against James’ side and flipped it open, pulling out the photograph Fury had given him, “This is what I was expecting to host, you know? All dimples and jawline. Instead I end up meeting long hair and stubble. I may not have ever gotten to meet the man in this old black and white photograph, but I can tell you that I’m not disappointed in the man right here right now. I’ll just have to make it my personal goal to make you show off those dimples a little more often.”

"You've done better than any other person. But then again I haven't had people around me who could make me smile. Just been targets, bosses, and SHIELD agents."

“I mean, technically I’m also working for SHIELD, so no change there in the type of people you’ve been exposed to since the last time you were woken up or whatever it is those guys did to make you continue to look young and sexy.”

Clint tucked the blanket around the two of them, grabbed the bowl of popcorn and remote, then settled down as Lucky hopped onto the couch and curled up next to the couple.

James rolled his eyes with a smile. "Maybe I'll just look like this forever." 

“That won’t be fair. You staying young and hot while I get wrinkles and silver hair? You gotta get old right along with me!”

"I bet you'd be cute with silver hair. The blond is already a good look on you. Just a few shades lighter and you'd look just like one of the bombshell girls from back in the war. Or, you already look better than one." James smiled and nuzzled Clint's jaw.

“Bombshell girls...you mean those beta girls who would dress in short skirts and go dance for the beta men and alphas off at war so they’d be less lonely or whatever? Boost moral?”

"Yeah, some of them were pretty nice to look at, but they were always off limits to touch or even take out on a date. Not that I was ever bothered by that. Didn't really see them much anyways."

“So they weren’t hanging all over you? They missed out.” Clint said, “Anyway, ready to start the movie? If we sit at the menu any longer I’ll have ‘Hi-ho’ stuck in my head for days.”

"Of course. I haven't seen this movie in so long, it'll be nice to watch it with you this time."

“Right, I haven’t seen it since I was a kid, so it’s been a while for me, too.” Clint hit play and set the remote aside before curling up against James, hugging the bowl of popcorn as the opening credits started.

James wrapped an arm around Clint's shoulders as the movie started, and by the time Snow White met her prince charming for the first time, the alpha was already crooning happily for the first time in a very long time. When he was allowed to let himself relax and be himself, James was a very physical alpha, holding Clint close as they watched the movie. Every once in a while he'd give a little nuzzle, and eventually little kisses on the temple or cheek, judging which to do by the omega's reactions.

The omega was so relaxed and trusting, melting into the touches the alpha offered, and his neck unguarded as his head tilted to the side, though he kept his eyes on the movie.

Around the middle point of the movie, James rested his head right next to Clint's scent gland, simply taking in the sweet scent while he closed his eyes. For once, he was happy being  _ himself _ , almost forgetting the man he was when the conditioning in his brain was triggered.

“Mmm, you’re going to lull me off to sleep like that.” Clint finally spoke.

"You can sleep if you're tired," James said softly, following his words with a quick kiss to Clint's scent gland.

“Not tired just...floaty...I blame you.” Clint gave him a soft smile.

"Well, we did start off the day just as friends. We kind of took a big step in just 24 hours.”

“Today was quite a ride, that’s true.” Clint agreed, “Moreso for you, emotionally, and it’s not even dinner yet.”

James sat up. “I’ve learned a lot today… and it’s honestly a little overwhelming, but I can tolerate it all now that I have you. Sounds cheesy, I know, but it’s the absolute truth.”

“We can have a nice slow day together tomorrow.” Clint hummed, “Have to take care of the animals of course, but other than that, just relax and be together.”

“Won’t have much to do anyways with the snow still falling like it is now.” The alpha looked outside and smiled, finding a bit of joy in the cold he had come to dislike.

“We could go out to make a snowman. I’m sure we’d have more than enough.”

“Or a snow dog. I’m sure Lucky would like that.”

“I’m not much an artist, but we can try.”

“I’m not either. If we had Steve, he’d probably do the best out of all three of us… I wish I had gotten to see him and Tony one last time. You know, the last time I saw Tony before I fell off that train and disappeared was in August of the year before. Couldn’t make it to his place for the holidays, then Steve got called back to London for another mission and… then I fell.”

“If you want, I can see if I can track down Tony...either he’s still alive somewhere or where he’s buried. We could go see him for some closure for you—and for Stevie I can take you to the memorial statue they built for his memory.” Clint offered, “Only if you want to, though.”

“I… I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet. Give me a little more time…”

“Of course, I just want you to know it’s an option. No rush, no pressure, we’ll take this at your pace.” Clint promised, stretching up to nuzzle at James’ neck.

James leaned into the touch, sighing gently. “Wherever Tony is, I just hope he didn’t suffer too much. Mate sickness is a nasty thing that can weaken any strong willed person. Which is another reason why I don’t want to leave you when Fury comes.”

Clint nodded, “I’ve heard horror stories, and I know that the only cure is to be reunited or to take a new mate, which is easier said than done.”

"Even with taking a new mate, you don't heal fully. It's not something I would wish on anyone, except maybe Nazis, but only the big leaders."

“With any luck, neither of us will have to find out for ourselves how it is.”

James nodded. "I'd hate to know what it felt like to lose you. Wow, we're not together for that long, not even bonded yet, and I'm already saying I'd hate to lose you." He sighed and leaned heavily on Clint. "It's been a wild day for sure."

“A wild last hour and a half or so.”

"Certainly."

As the movie drew to a close, Snow White getting a true love's kiss from her prince charming, James pulled Clint into his lap and held him tight, imagining that he felt similar to how the princess felt when her lover rescued her. In a way, the alpha felt rescued, but he knew he wasn't completely saved from the past that haunted him. He had a long way to go before what was dubbed the Winter Soldier no longer had a hold of his mind. But nevertheless, he was still glad to be away from people who knew how to trigger his conditioning, and that was a much needed relief in his life that helped to solidify himself in a life he felt was worth living.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

“So, uh, what kind of place you wanna go? This town is small and is limited in options but we got a few chain restaurants as well as some small local places.” Clint said as he drove down the snow-covered roads to town.

“Any diners or burger joints we can go to? Something like that would be nice.” James looked out the windshield of Clint’s farm truck with a calm expression. It had been about a week since the two had become a couple, and it was the best James had felt in a long time. No worrying about Hydra or being triggered, little mourning over the loss of two best friends, and lots of time spent with his omega and their dog. The front yard of the farm had a little family of snowmen and snow animals, and some more wintery themed decorations had been put up inside the house. Clint didn’t have many, but he had enough to make the place feel a little bit more like home. 

“Hmm, I’ll see what I can find.” Clint said. They arrived in the very small town and drove past the farmer’s market before pulling into a roadside parking slot along a row of local businesses, “Let’s get out and walk until one of these places catches our eye.”

James shivered as he got out, zipping his coat up and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Hopefully there's a place nearby. It's chilly out here."

“True, but it’s still real nice to be able to walk while holding your hand down the row to a nice little diner that catches our eye. We can get nice hot coffee or even a nice hot chocolate to warm up while looking over the menu.”

"I agree, holding your hand while walking in the cold is quite nice." The alpha smiled while Clint came around from the other side of the truck.

“As long as we’re in agreement as to what is nice.” Clint said, holding out his hand for James to take as his other hand shoved his keys into his coat pocket.

James grabbed the hand and intertwined their fingers together. “We seem to be in agreement most days now.”

“Well, except on what the best pizza toppings are.” Clint laughed as they started walking down the way.

“Okay, we disagree on at least one thing.” James chuckled as he pulled Clint closer.

“Mind a detour on our quest for food?” Clint suddenly asked, his eyes locked on something across the street.

"Sure, what's got your attention?"

“You’ll see.” Clint gave James a wide grin before he pulled the alpha along to the crosswalk, and then crossed with him. Once they arrived outside a small mom-and-pop shop, he stopped and turned to look at James, “Wait here, I’ll be like, two minutes!” he said before disappearing inside, leaving the alpha out among the other locals walking around.

James blinked as Clint suddenly left his side. He glanced around at the locals, most of whom smiled at him in a knowing sort of way. It left him a little uncomfortable, but he smiled back anyways, a light shade of pink spreading across his cheeks.

Distracted as he was, watching the locals around him, he didn’t notice Clint had returned until something soft, warm, and blue hooked over his head and Clint slipped around in front of him, standing on his toes to loop the scarf around the alpha a little more.

James looked down at the fabric being wrapped around his neck, a lovely blue scarf that was very warm. He smiled and looked back at Clint. "I love it."

“I’m glad.” Clint stood back and took a look at James, “I was right, the blue really brings out your eyes.”

"I guess blue really is my color, then."

“Mm, I’m sure you’d look good with some purple on you too.” Clint winked before taking James by the hand again.

The alpha raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well I think you'd look better in the purple, but I'm not opposed to having purple on me."

“Um,” Clint tried to hold back a laugh as he looked at James with flushed cheeks, “I was flirting, James... _ I’m _ the purple that would look good on you.”

"Oh…well, you'd look better on me than any color would." James flashed a smirk at the omega.

“God, you’re adorable. How is it one alpha can manage to be both adorable and sexy at the same time?”

"Because this alpha used to be good at flirting but it seems like the rules of flirting have changed since I last flirted with someone."

“Oh yeah? Well, I wouldn’t mind if you tried your old fashioned ways of flirting on me—just to see if they’d still work these days.”

"That would involve asking you for a dance when something slow is playing."

“Ah—I have no idea how to dance.” Clint admitted.

"I can teach you, it's easy once you know the steps. We'll get a fire going, put on some slow music and I'll guide you around the living room along to the beat." James leaned down to nuzzle Clint. "It'll be romantic."

“Romantic...even if I step on your toes a lot? Clint asked, leaning back into James in return.

"Even if you step on my toes. It'll be romantic because it'll be a dance for just the two of us. No one to watch or judge, just us and Lucky."

“Will you teach me all the dances you know? Like...jazz hands or whatever?”

James laughed. "I'll teach you everything I know, I promise."

“I’ll hold you to that. Never was interested in stuff like dancing before but if it’s with you...I want to learn so we can dance together and you can flirt comfortably with me.”

"I could flatter you with compliments, but I've been doing that for the past week already."

“You have. So much so, I’m starting to believe I really am cute.” Clint laughed as a light snow started to fall sparsely around them.

"You are! Cutest thing I've seen my whole life, especially when you've got that bandage over your nose." James tapped Clint's nose gently with a chuckle. "You should be more careful with that barbed wire next time. You probably won't be as lucky."

Clint flushed a deeper red as he pressed his free hand over his bandaged nose gently so as to not upset the cut hidden underneath. “You’d still love me if I was both blind and deaf, I’m sure.” he said, pushing past the fluster in his voice.

"Of course I would. I'd tell you how amazing and charming you were, but most importantly… how beautiful you are."

“I feel like I’m suddenly thrown into the middle of one of Nat’s cheesy romance novels…” Clint joked, trying desperately to cool his blushing cheeks without running to the nearest snow pile to shove his face in it’s cold embrace.

"Well… maybe you've just not known true romance until now. Never had the right person to show you."

“Says the hundred-year-old alpha dating an omega young enough to be his grandson.” Clint teased lightheartedly.

James smirked. "This would be the flirting where I flatter you endlessly. If I do it any more, I'm afraid you might look like a tomato soon."

“It-it’s not—I’m not blushing! It’s just really cold out and I—my scarf’s not covering my face to protect it!” Clint denied, knowing fully well that James knew most of the red in his face was not because of the weather.

"Cute." The alpha kissed Clint's cheek with a smile. "I'm sorry, I'll stop now. Besides, is this a place to eat up here?" He gestured to a sign that looked promising.

“Yeah,” Clint said, hiding his smile in his scarf as he pulled it up over his red face more.

As they entered the diner, a little bell above the door jingled, and soft music played. There weren't many people eating, as the roads really weren't very good for travel, whether the locals lived in or out of town. So James felt more comfortable being around less people. Smaller chance of someone from Hydra recognizing him and stealing him away from Clint.

“Good afternoon, Clint dear, you and your friend can take a seat anywhere and I’ll be over to take your orders. What would you like to drink?” an older lady smiled from across the small dining room. 

The town was so small that everyone knew everyone, and it was rare to see a new face. Most new faces were usually family or friends of someone in town, and as James had walked in with Clint, he wasn’t drawing too many curious looks. Though a young child eating with her parents did stare up at him, unaware that she might be acting rude by doing so.

“Coffee for me—no, wait, I think I’ll switch it up with a hot coco this time. Lots of whip on top. What about you, James?” Clint asked his alpha as he claimed a table and sat down.

"Coffee, please," the alpha responded as he sat across from Clint.

“What kind, Sugar? Caffeine-free or regular?” the woman asked.

"Regular, no sugar please." James smiled at the lady. "Just straight black, ma'am."

“Coming right up.”

Clint let out a small laugh, “She was calling you ‘Sugar’. Sweeteners and creams are here at the tables to add to our drinks if we wish to.”

"Oh… I thought she was asking if I wanted sugar." James cleared his throat and folded his hands together on top of the table after taking off his right glove and jacket.

“Nah, it’s an old endearment but one still used. Older ladies like to use it for younger guys around here.”

"Boy, if only she knew hold old I really was." James chuckled.

“If she knew you were an older man she’d be all over you. She’s a huge flirt with the older gents.”

“Maybe I’ll give her a little wink when we leave. But just to be clear, I’m not trying to get with her, just in case you get jealous.”

“Hey, it’s not her bed you’re sleeping in tonight.” Clint shrugged.

“Good, just wanted to make sure you knew I wasn’t seriously flirting with her.”

“I don’t think I’m the jealous sort, plus I’m a bit of a flirt, myself so I get it.” the omega reassured him.

James nodded. “So what’s good here? Is diner food still greasy and amazing like it used to be?”

“Well, it is greasy, unless you order the salad. I’m not sure what food was like back in your day, but it’s pretty good.” Clint said, “I personally like getting the meatball burger they have here. Meatballs instead of a patty, marinara instead of mayo. It’s great. But there’s lots of good classic options too.”

"I might just see what a cheeseburger and fries tastes like nowadays."

“A classic choice to be sure.” Clint approved right before two mugs of hot drinks were set down before each of them, clint finding that a few sprinkles had been added on top of his.

“Slow day I take it, Miss Jane?” he smiled up at the elder beta woman.

“Very. I’m surprised you’ve come all this way just to see little old me on such a cold, icey day.”

Clint shrugged, “Really wanted to bring my boyfriend to the best burger place in town.”

“Boyfriend? You? Well, I never thought I’d see the day you’d bring an alpha here who you didn’t claim to be just a friend. You always said you didn’t need an alpha.”

“Yeah, well, then I met James. Proved me wrong.”

“Well then, James, I expect to be seeing you around here more often. Best take care of this cheeky young man. He’s bound to stir up some trouble.”

"I think I can handle his shenanigans," James said as he looked up at Miss Jane. "Besides, I know that he's the omega who was made for me. I was born to take care of him and keep an eye on him."

“Ah, you don’t hear many young alphas talking like that these days. Seems our Clint caught a keeper.” She smiled, ruffling Clint’s short hair.

“Hey—hey! I spent an hour styling my hair this morning for this date!” the omega pouted.

“Really? I just thought the wind outside was very aggressive on it.” she shot back. “Come now, lets get your orders in.”

"I want a cheeseburger with fries. Onion, pickle, lettuce, everything on the burger, please," James said for his order.

“Alright, and you?”

“My usual with a side of sweet potato fries.” Clint responded with a smile as he watched her jot down their orders and walk off to put them in with the kitchen.

"Sure hope this food is as good as the things I've eaten with you," James commented. "We boiled everything back in the war. Not always the tastiest."

“Boiled burgers...tasty.” Clint said while scrunching up his nose.

"Yeah, exactly." The alpha chuckled. He reached his hands across the table, wanting to hold Clint's while they waited for food.

“When it’s your turn to cook anything, please promise you’ll only boil things that are meant to be boiled.” Clint said, taking James’ hand and giving it a fond squeeze.

"I promise, but you may have to show me what actually can be boiled. So I don't ruin some of your favourite foods."

“If you’re unsure, ask me. If I’m unsure, I’ll ask Google.”

"I think I'll stick to just asking you. You're more fun to ask anyways." James smiled and lifted Clint's hand to kiss it.

“Plus I assume you have no idea how to use Google.”

“I don’t have a very good idea of it,” James admitted.

“Uh-hu, thought so. I’ll teach you sometime.”

"Wouldn't want to learn from anyone else. "

“I’ll do my best to teach you new modern stuff, you teach me old stuff—like the dancing.”

"Seems like a fair trade to me."

Clint smiled and took a sip of his drink, licking the whip cream off his upper lip as he set it down again.

"You missed a little." James reached forward and wiped off some whipped cream off the corner of Clint's mouth, then he smirked as he licked it off his own finger.

Clint flushed right back to the red that had been fading from his cheeks, "Thanks."

"Boy, must be hot in here." James chuckled before he took a drink of his coffee and winked at Clint.

“Or maybe it’s just you.” Clint gushed at the alpha before he realized what he just said while making googly eyes at his boyfriend. He covered his face, “Oh god, that was such a cheesy thing to say. What am I? A school girl? God.”

"You're an omega who found his alpha a week ago and you're making the most of it. Not cheesy at all."

“You’re wrong, it’s extraordinarily cheesy, and I blame it all on you for making me sappy like this.” Clint insisted with a smile.

"Well, what you consider cheesy I consider cute," James countered. “But I don’t mind taking the blame for you suddenly being more cute now.”

“Well aren’t you two just precious together.” Jane smiled as she set down their meals on the table, “Can I get you anything else?”

“Another cup of coffee would be nice,” the alpha said when he looked up at Jane with a charming smile. “And something sweet for us to share after our meals.”

“I’ll get your coffee and dessert menu to look over.” she promised.

“Thank you, ma’am.” James wasted no time digging into his cheeseburger, and he made a satisfied noise.

“Is it as amazing as the olden days?” Clint asked as he picked up his own.

“I’d dare to say it’s even better, which probably means it’s worse for my body.”

“Well, this is America. Our food’s world-famous for being bad for you.” Clint chuckled.

“I can’t say I regret eating this though. It’s so good.” James took another large bite of his burger.

“Just don’t choke eating so fast.” the omega said with a full mouth.

"I won't choke," the alpha said around an equally full mouth. "But I'm definitely going to need another one of these some other time. Damn, this is so good."

“Jane’s younger brother is the cook here. He’d be happy to know you like it so much. We should ask Jane to let him know.”

“My huge compliments to the chef, then.”

“Jane’s behind me isn’t she?” Clint asked with a smile when he saw James’s eyes glance upwards.

“That she is.” She giggled, moving over to refill James’s coffee and set down the list of desserts available. “I’ll definitely let my brother know.”

“Thank you,” James said as he picked up his coffee to blow on it a little. “And be sure he knows that you’ve got a new customer as well. I can see myself coming in here more often now.”

Clint smiled after Jane nodded and left again to tend another table, “Feeling more comfortable going out now?”

“A little more, yeah,” James said. “These people are so warm and inviting… I am still worried that Hydra is going to find me again, but I think I’m pretty safe here now.”

“This town is so small most maps don’t even include it. Hydra would have to get super desperate to come to a place like this, if they can even think of the possibility of you being in such a small and unknown place in the middle of nowhere.”

“Middle of nowhere USA sounds like the perfect place for me to call home then.” James smiled at Clint, truly feeling like the small town located in Iowa was his home after not settling in one specific place for so long.

“Well then, we just need to firmly inform Fury that this is your home and they can’t take you away unless they start giving you missions.” Clint paused, “Maybe we can get partnered up for most missions from now on…”

“I’d love to see how we fight together. But I don’t think I’ll be put on any missions any time soon. I wouldn’t trust myself on a real mission for a while.”

“Which only means they wont be taking you away from home for a while.” Clint insisted, “Oh, but I will be, probably. You’ll have to get along without me if I do.”

“Well, I can get by on my own easily. I’ve done it plenty of times before. Just don’t be gone weeks at a time, okay?”

“I can’t promise anything. Never know how long a mission will take, you know? But if you’re worried about my heats, don’t be. I take suppressors when on missions. I stop once I’m back home since my body really doesn’t mix well with suppressant medications in the long term. But on missions I take them so my heat wont be an issue.”

“Do they work good? Tony took some way back when he joined the Howling Commandos. Worked pretty well, but I heard he dealt with some cramps or something like that when he went off them.”

“They stop my heats from coming while I’m on them, so yeah, they work. But the longer I’m on them the more my body will protest with cramps and stuff. And yeah, when I go off them again I have a heat right away and if I was on it too long, I can get a fever which isn’t fun, especially while in heat, but I figure it’s better than being thrown into a heat while on a mission and, you know, being put in danger because I smell strong and desperate and can’t think straight some of the time which isn’t good when I need to concentrate or stay hidden…”

“Sounds like they work about the same as they did back in the war. I imagine it was much easier for you to get yours than it was for Tony. He had to have a caretaker make the appointment with a doctor, then the caretaker had to approve of the pills before a subscription was made. It was a whole process.”

“There’s more than one type of suppressors now since they all affect different omegas differently. I’ve tried them all and settled with the ones that work the best for me—which still isn’t great. Some omegas just don’t react well to any suppressors, some find the perfect match and live without any major side effects. But yeah, it is easier to get. I just had to tell my doctor I wanted to try suppressors and he set up a trial run so we could determine the best option for me. No...caretaker...needed or anything. Same with birth control—oh, maybe I should bring that up with my doctor before we share a heat…”

James tilted his head. “Birth control?”

“Didn’t have that back in your day? It’s this medication that helps stop pregnancies before they happen. It’s not a guaranteed no-baby situation but it greatly lowers the chance of a surprise baby. They have options for both omegas and for beta women. I mean, we could just stick to condoms, but those can be forgotten sometimes.”

“In the heat of the moment, yeah those might be forgotten easily.” James shrugged. “We didn’t have birth control during the war. Just suppressants, and omegas had a hard enough time obtaining those that most just gave up their hopes of controlling when and if they wanted to have kids. I always hated seeing pregnant omegas walk by who looked miserable next to their alphas…”

“Yeah, I mean, society, even these days, still sometimes sees birth control as a sign of a slut, but the truth is there are many reasons for a beta girl or an omega to be on them, and sometimes it’s for medical reasons, sometimes it’s just because they aren’t ready for kids or just don’t want them. And frankly it’s none of those assholes’ business what my reasons are for being on it. It’s between me, my alpha, and my doctor.”

"I honestly say that even your alpha has no business knowing your reasons. An omega should have the right to choose when and why they take birth control or suppressants, no alpha present in that conversation with the doctor."

“I’m not saying my alpha has the right to control if I go on the pill or not, just that it is his right to know if I am or am not on it if we are at the point of sharing heats and ruts together. After all, any baby we make affects his life, too.”

The alpha made a noise of agreement. "Have you ever wanted kids?"

“It’s not something I ever thought of before, really. But maybe eventually…”

"That was always kinda the dream back in the war," James said. "Get with an omega, settle down and have a family. But now, I think I'm just happy having you. Maybe a couple kids in the future still sounds good, but I won't be forcing you, that's for sure."

“If you ever tried to be such a low-life alpha like that, I'd put a dart through your knot.” Clint said with a tone that hinted at experience doing just that before, “But I know you wouldn’t be the type to try.”

"Not in a million years. I was in the army, I know a thing or two about respect."

“You also know how good I am at hitting my target.” Clint grinned.

"So we both know not to upset each other,"James said with a chuckle.

“Mmhm.” Clint hummed, sipping his hot chocolate again. “I like respect in my relationships."

"It's something to be treasured if you have it in a relationship," James agreed.

“Mm, so what kind of sweets do you like?” Clint asked, picking up the dessert menu.

"Chocolates were my favorite as a kid. We didn't get them often when I was a kid until a bunch of new chocolate bars came out in the 30's." James looked at the back of the menu as he talked. "Ice cream is good too."

“It’s not quite the weather for a frozen treat, but they have a chocolate cake we can share a slice from. It’s called death by chocolate, so it must be good.”

"Death by chocolate? My god, it'll probably have more chocolate in it than I've eaten in my life time."

“Wanna try it?”

"Absolutely I want to try it! I want to regret eating it."

“Then that’s what we’ll order!” Clint grinned. “Lets see if we can manage to finish it.”

"I'm going to finish it whether I can or not." James smiled wide, his eyes just as wide and sparkling with excitement.

“Okay, but I’m not carrying your big alpha ass back into the house if you can’t move.” Clint laughed.

They ordered the slice of cake and just as they finished their meal, Jane set the plate and two dessert spoons down on the table between them before sweeping away with their empty plates.

The slice of cake was a marvel, three layers of chocolatey sponge held together with chocolate mousse frosting, topped with chocolate curls, a coating of mini chocolate chips along the side, and to finish it off, a drizzle of chocolate wiggling across both the dessert and the plate it sat on.

“I feel like I’ll get fat just by looking at this thing.” Clint said as he grabbed one of the spoons.

“That’s so much chocolate…” James eagerly picked up his spoon and took a large bite from the cake. He had to sit back and chew for a bit before he could speak again. “Wow… That’s so good. This is the best cake I’ve ever had, hands down.”

“Oh yeah?” Clint took a bite. “Wow, okay, that’s rich as fuck. God, I’d eat the crap out of this during my heats…” Clint said, “But right now I think I’ll need milk to cut through the richness.”

“It’s super rich, but I’d eat this every day if I could. I bet I could pack it away easily if I just upped my workout routine,” James said through another bite of cake.

“We live on a farm, You can definitely up your routine.” the omega responded before catching Jane and asking for a glass of milk. Then he dug back into the cake.

“You’re more than welcome to come watch. Before we started courting, I was worried that I’d scare you, so I kept all my workouts to inside my bedroom. But the doors open to you now, so come in whenever you like.”

“You thought I’d be scared of a hot alpha working and flexing his muscles? Boy, were you wrong.”

"Well, I've got this big metal arm and I wear black most of the time. I don't look like a very approachable person," James countered.

“If wearing black most of the time was a reason to be scared, then people would be terrified of nuns.”

James choked on the cake he had in his mouth. "God, I never thought I'd see the day where I was compared to a nun."

“I’m really surprised it’s not a comparison you have to deal with every single day.” Clint teased, leaning forward with an elbow on the table to rest his chin in his palm as he smirked at the alpha.

"Right, because I'd make the perfect nun after all I've done in the past." James also leaned forward and smirked back.

“Well, you couldn’t be more wild as a nun than  Whoopi Goldberg.” Clint said, knowing full well that his alpha wold not get the reference.

"Who? Were they a bad nun?"

“She’s an actress who starred in a movie about a woman who witnessed a mobster crime or something and is put in the witness protection program where she is relocated into the life of a nun and she has to try and play the part of a nun for her own protection. She really shakes things up in that church or whatever.”

"Oh, it's a movie." James relaxed a bit. "I thought this was a real person you were talking about."

“We have a lot of great movies to catch you up on.” Clint grinned, taking another big bite of cake.

"Well, I heard there's another storm coming through soon. We can pick a day while we're shut in to watch a bunch of movies."

“We can also make a movie night once a week where we curl up to watch something before bed.” Clint suggested.

“I like that plan too. I’m pretty sure I’ll always say yes to watching movies with you, though.”

“Great, how about Thursdays?”

"Thursdays sound perfect."

“Great, we’ll start doing it this week unless my heat hits a day or two early.”

"We also need more wood. Hopefully I can cut enough to last through your heat, so I can be in the house if you need me."

“Normally I have my neighbor came over to help out with the farm during my heat or when I’m off on a mission for Shield, but this time I’ll leave it in your hands since you know how to take care of the animals’ daily needs. I have a pair of walkie-talkies we can use. Just have one when you go outside and if I need something I can contact you. I’ll also leave my neighbor’s number on the counter if you need help with something. He or his son will come over. Both are betas so they shouldn’t make you go all alpha-protective-mode.”

"Good, I'd hate to scare off your neighbors just because I got protective."

“Especially when they help me out so much when I can’t take care of the farm myself, or I needed more hands than what I’ve got.”

James nodded and took another bite of cake. “I know Fury still doesn’t want me using weapons, but it’d be really useful if I could use a proper axe for cutting wood. I’d get more done before the storm hits and gets bad. Wouldn’t have to chop wood as often either.”

“I’ll have to call Fury about that. I’d get it out for you but I also don’t want trouble for you if Fury sends an agent around for one of those random checkups.”

“I doubt he’ll send anyone with a storm coming in, and he definitely won’t send one during the storm.”

“But he might during my heat.” Clint pointed out, “Requirement for working missions for SHIELD is that I disclose my heat cycle to them and when I go on and off suppressors so they don’t call me in for a briefing during a heat or whatever. They know when I’m due for a heat and can’t ‘babysit’ you so I’m sure they’ll be sending someone to check in.”

James sighed. “Wish I didn’t live under so many rules for once. But I guess being a human weapon is basically guaranteeing me that I won’t ever just live a normal life.”

“You will have a normal life. We’ll have one together—well, at least a normal home life. Working for SHIELD guarantees that we have more adventure than what is normal.” Clint chuckled, scooping up another bite of cake, “We just need to convince Fury that you are adjusting well and you aren’t the danger Hydra made you out to be. Hell, maybe I can send him that video I took on my phone of you sitting in the barn with that little white kitten that’s taken to you. You’re so soft with it.”

James smiled. “I like that kitten. I kinda named it…”

Clint hummed, “If you want, once the kitten is old enough to leave its mother, you can bring it inside the house. I’m sure Lucky will like having an animal friend inside to socialize with, and he’s always been good with the barn cats.” he swallowed his bite of cake and looked up at Bucky, “What’s its name?”

“Alpine. I’ve been around snow and mountains a lot, especially during the war, and the white fur reminded me of the happier parts of those missions. Fluffy and warm… safe. So I thought Alpine would be an appropriate name.”

“Cute! I’m glad you can find some happiness like that. We’ll definitely bring her—him?—inside once she’s old enough. He’s all yours, James.”

James smiled wide. “I hope the fluffiness stays. That kitten is so soft, I’m honestly a bit surprised that the mother is letting me touch one of her babies.”

“Animals are good judges of character.” Clint shrugged, “She knows you aren’t a threat to her kittens.”

James nodded. “Also, pretty sure the kitten is a girl. Had plenty of time to pick her up and confirm. She really likes belly rubs surprisingly.”

“Oh, she, then. Sorry, Since Lucky’s a boy, I am used to saying ‘he’ when talking about beloved pets. Well, we’ll wait a little longer for her to grow up a bit and then take her to the vet to get documented and looked over.”

“I want to get her a collar too. Maybe with a tag that has her name on it.”

“We can do that. Maybe a nice little bell on it, too.”

“I love it. Alpine is going to be the most pampered farm cat ever.”

“She’ll be your cat, I’ve no doubt she’ll be spoiled.” Clint chuckled, “I’m sure you’ll be getting her a cat tree and some toys, too.”

“Of course. Anything she may need, including a bed.”

“We can go to the pet store after my heat. You can pick out things for her so they’re ready when she’s brought inside.”

James nodded, taking the last bite of the cake, though it was a very large bite. After he had swallowed it, he sighed happily. “Alright, we better get home soon. Unless you need some more supplies to get before the storm hits.”

“Nope, nothing we need right away.” Clint said, fishing out his wallet and opening it to take out his card, “I’ll pay for our meal, and then we can head on home.”

“Great” The alpha grabbed one of Clint’s hands and kissed with with a smile before their meal was paid for.

* * *

The storm was already bringing more snow than the couple had originally planned for. The farm was covered in a fresh blanket of snow on top of the old that hadn’t melted completely before the storm. Despite James working hard to cut up more wood for the house’s fireplace, the pile he had made was dangerously low already, and the alpha was forced to head out in the snow to chop more wood. He hated having to do it, especially since the scent of his omega was absent from the outdoors, so he was even more tense being outside and away from that scent.

Around him, Lucky bounded around in the snow, barking at snowflakes falling rather quickly from the sky and jumping into snow drifts, spraying snow all over. It entertained James while he cut wood in what felt like a blizzard, which was  _ not _ ideal wood chopping conditions, especially when he hadn’t been able to use an axe still. Fury still thought that James’s old ways would return the moment he had a real weapon in his hands again. Which, to James, that made not a bit of sense seeing as his metal arm was a weapon, and the only real weapons he had used on his assassination missions before were all guns. No one ever tossed him an axe and said ‘ _ Hey, go kill this political leader for me! _ ’

Sighing, James paused in his chore, shivering a little as he looked up at the window to what he knew was Clint’s bedroom. He couldn’t tell from all the snow falling, but he swore that the curtains were drawn back, probably so the omega could watch his alpha do hard work in the storm. Of course, James couldn’t blame Clint. Being confined to his bedroom, the omega hardly had anything to do while he was in heat. Watching his big alpha work outside was probably working miracles for his boredom  _ and  _ his horniness. 

“Well, don’t you look domesticated.” a voice said, accompanying the crunch of snow underfoot as Fury approached James from around the house.

James looked away from the window and at the man who was walking towards him. "Mr. Fury. I didn't expect you to come out here during this storm."

“The weather forecast was misleading.” The man said, coming to a stop a step away from where splinters of wood were scattered. “But I believe your host here is in heat and I needed to make sure that wasn’t an issue. He’s also been spamming my phone with texts about allowing you to use an axe, which is quite annoying.”

"Well, it would work better than a hammer and a wedge," James said, setting down his tools to shove his hands in his pockets. "But I'm doing my best. We're running low on wood, and I didn't want to leave Clint in a cold house while he's in heat."

“Do you think you’re ready for handling something like that, Mister Barnes?”

"It's just an axe. Besides, the only other person around for me to hurt would be Clint, and I wouldn't do that to an omega."

“Barton isn’t your average omega. He’s a master at archery and a successful assassin. I’m not normally worried about his safety around you. However, with him in heat, it’s a different story. He’s vulnerable, we don’t know yet how you handle the pheromones of an omega in heat after what Hydra did to you, and so it’s a risk. The two of you are alone out here, and if something were to happen, we wouldn’t know right away.”

"I've been around him in full heat for a day now, and I've done nothing but sit in the living room with Lucky and watch movies."

“You—”

Fury was cut off by the sound of wood sliding against wood followed by the sweet smell of omegan  _ heat _ in the wind. “As satisfying as it is to watch a hot alpha chopping wood to keep me warm, I don’t want him getting frostbit because the job takes longer than it needs to! Give the sexy alpha a damned axe!” Clint shouted, his bed-messed head sticking out the window as a thick blanket was pulled around his bare shoulders.

James looked up at the omega who was already visibly shaking from the cold. "You silly omega, it's cold out here! Sticking your head it the window isn't going to make you any warmer."

Laughing, the alpha looked back at Fury. "You heard him. A simple axe isn't going to trigger my mind to go back to being the Winter Soldier."

“It’s just an axe!” Clint shouted, “I’m staying here till you give it to him!”

“That could only make your heat worse, Barton!”

“And it’ll be your fault, Fury!”

“Wreckless omega... “ Fury sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Fine. You may use an axe.”

"Thank you, Sir. Both Clint and I will appreciate it." James grabbed some of the logs he cut and started pulling them up close to the house. "Would you mind helping me stack these? I can get you a cup of coffee afterwards."

“Very well.” Fury looked back up at the window, “Get back in your nest, Barton, I’m giving him the mother-fucking axe!”

Clint gave a wave and disappeared, closing the window once more.

Fury sighed and gathered a load of wood, “Where does this all go?”

“Over here,” James said while gesturing to the pile that was starting to be built back up. “We ran out quickly because I didn’t get enough wood chopped before the storm hit. Ended up having to chop wood for an hour roughly in the middle of the storm.”

“I see,” Fury dumped his load of split logs on the pile and started back for more, “And how are you adjusting?”

James shrugged. “It’s nice here. Quiet, serene. It’s a lot better than being surrounded by Hydra agents and guns all the time.”

“Do you feel like you’d be well adjusted to life again once your time here is up?”

“Uh, well…” James set down the wood he was carrying on the pile and sighed, brushing snow out of his eyelashes. “I’m not sure yet. We went into town the other day, and while it was nice, I don’t think I’m ready to be around a lot of people yet.”

“That’s progress.” Fury said, “We may be able to set you up with an apartment soon.”

“An apartment in the city doesn’t sound as appealing as a farmhouse out in the country, if I’m to be honest…”

“You can’t stay here, Barnes, this place belongs to Barton, and I’m sure he’ll be wanting things to settle back to normal around here.”

“He hasn’t complained once about me. He likes my help, plus he doesn’t have to bother his neighbors with me around to help him.”

“Don’t be unreasonable. He wasn’t too keen on sharing his farm to begin with. Asking him to host you longer is too much to ask.”

"Well he clearly likes having me around right now, and by how the end of this season looks, winter is going to be harsh, and it'd be unreasonable for you to come all the way out here just to be stranded by storms. Trust me, I know how bad snow storms are."

“Barnes—” Fury paused and frowned before leaning in to sniff the air around the other alpha, “...You scent...protective. Have you developed feelings for him?”

James sighed, knowing when he was caught. "We may have gotten to know each other over the time that we've lived together…"

“That was to be expected, but it was supposed to be as friends, Barnes. Is it one-sided?”

James shook his head. "No, Sir…"

“So, you have discussed your feelings with him, he’s aware and comfortable around you, even during his heat?”

"He knew his heat was coming when we talked. He chose to have us wait before we shared a heat. We're in a courting phase now."

“Sounds serious, then.” Fury sighed, “It can’t be helped. I just hope it’s not too soon for a relationship like this for you. I was hoping you’d develop a few friendships before starting to explore dating in the modern age in your personal life.”

"Well… couldn't really help it when I knew Clint was going to be my omega the moment I saw him, and that's not a possessive thing when I say that. Sometimes you just know." James looked up at Clint's window again and smiled. "Funny how I was looking for an omega to call my own all my life, and he was here in the future the whole time, just waiting for me."

Fury watched the smile—the  _ genuine  _ smile—on James’ face before dropping the last load of wood on the pile, “I see, well, I’ll leave you in his care after this trial period is up and the restrictions are lifted.”

James quickly looked back at Fury, eyebrows high. "Wait, really? No one is going to force me to leave here after the trial is over?"

“This trial is to see if you’re ready to live your own life, Barnes, we do not want to control you, we just want to make sure you are ready after all you have suffered.”

Silence filled the air as James looked at the ground, comprehending that he was actually  _ free  _ for the first time in his life since he fell off that train. "No more control… God, finally, no more control over me."

Fury walked over, placing a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder, “It won’t be long. You only need to put up with the restrictions a little longer, and we hope that you will return to seeing the therapist once this trial is over. She can help if you let her. Even working for SHIELD is an  _ option  _ for you. You can choose not to. I’m sorry if we have not been clear on our intentions.”

James looked up at Fury and smiled. "Thank you… you have no idea how it feels to know I'm not controlled anymore."

“I can imagine what it means to you.” Fury said, squeezing his shoulder before letting go and dropping his arm to his side. “You once fought for the freedom of countless people, now it’s time we fought for yours, Sargent. And apparently that freedom includes a life with one crazy omega with a crossbow.”

"And I love that crazy omega so much already." James sighed happily before looking back up at Clint's window. "Hey, Clint!" He shouted.

The window opened again, “You’re making me let out all the warm air, James! What is it?” The omega was looking more warn, like his heat was mounting in his body again compared to minutes before when he seemed mostly fine.

"Looks like I'm staying with you as long as I want!"

“What’s that mean? We agreed no heat yet!” Clint asked, a moan in his tone that hadn’t been there earlier.

James held back his whine. "It means I'm not leaving once this trial period is over. No one is going to come take me away."

“That’s great, babe, but…” Clint moaned, “Not a good time for talking...I—I might just—Fuck. We’ll talk later, okay?” he shouted before closing the window again.

James's smiled faded just a bit, but it quickly came back in a more gentle form. "Well, do you still want that coffee, or do you need to go before the weather gets worse?" He asked Fury.

“I will take that coffee. It’ll help you burn some time waiting for Barton to be in a state where you can talk properly. Don’t take his abrupt withdrawal to heart, he’s likely feeling the need too much right now, and as you two decided to wait, talking to you for too long like that might have led to him forgetting that choice.”

"He was the one to suggest we do things the old fashioned way," James said as he started walking towards the front door of the house, whistling for Lucky. "But we didn't start courting all that long ago. We both agreed that sharing this heat with each other was far too soon."

“And that was logical thinking on both your parts. Right now he isn’t so logical-thinking. That’s why he’s locked away from the temptation of forgetting all about waiting for a later heat.”

Lucky pushed past the two alphas as the door opened, and he shook the snow from his fur before he trotted over to his dog bed by the fire, flopping over with a huff.

"Hopefully he's not too tempted to search for me when he's going through a wave of his heat." James shut the door behind them and stomped off the snow from his boots. He then took his coat off and went to stoke the fire.

“If he does, then you’ll have to be the voice of reason, as much as he’d protest it. Consent is a tricky thing for an omega in the desperation of their heat, after all.” Fury said, looking around the space as James tended the fire.

"Yeah, been around a few omegas who happened to be in heat. Sad seeing them on the streets with no home or soft things to protect them." James sighed as he stood back up. "Sad that I never did anything to help them…"

“Speaking from experience, a strange alpha isn’t usually the best help for a heated omega alone and cold. It can put them even more on edge. Betas and fellow omegas are best in such situations. Best you could have done was to find someone else to help them.”

James shrugged, heading to the kitchen. Only wish I would have done more."

Following James, Fury shrugged, “You have one to take care of now, and if you see another out in the cold, you can call Barton for help. He’s never one to deny helping a fellow omega in need like that. He knows what it’s like to be out there alone and cold.”

The man moved to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Clint mentioned a bit of his past to me. Sounds like he's lucky to have such a good life now."

“His past was a hard one, and he made mistakes he regrets. Mistakes that aren’t dissimilar to your own past. That was why I chose to place you here with him. I thought having a level of mutual understanding would help your friendship and help you to adjust to a better life, just as he has adjusted. Though I understand yours is unique with the circumstances.”

"Well, I'd say you did more than make us friends with mutual pasts. Seems like you played the matchmaker in this situation." James chuckled as he put coffee grounds in the coffee maker.

“Unintentionally, yes, it seems I have.” the man agreed. He studied James as the man from the past got two mugs out of the cupboard. 

“Barton’s best friend Natasha Romanov is due back from a mission. She is the agent that uncovered your whereabouts and situation, which lead to your rescue.” he said slowly, rubbing a finger over a stain on the wooden table, “Do you believe yourself ready for more company? I could send her this way after her debriefing and Barton’s heat. I’m sure he’d like to see her again, and it is still good for you to build some friendships.”

"One extra person shouldn't be too bad. Just let us know when she's coming."

“I’ll send word. Also,” he reached into the pocket of his black trenchcoat and pulled out a new mobile flip phone, setting it on the table across from him. “Barton will teach you to use it, I’m sure, but it’s about time you had a way to communicate without a middle-man. We have pre-programed a few numbers into the contacts for you so that you can get ahold of some of us at SHIELD. Barton’s number is also in there.”

James picked it up, looking it over. "Right, this is a phone… Clint's showed me his a couple times. Technology is so much more advanced now, and I never had time to even slow down and look until now…"

“It is a phone, a camera, and a miniaturized simple computer all built into one.” Fury nodded.

"Damn. The only computers I remember took up huge rooms to operate. And now, they fit in a pocket. Amazing."

“They are smaller but also can hold a lot more content than the old things you remember. Plus you can access the internet on this model. It’s like a library of information in your pocket.”

James put the phone back down. "Going to take some time getting used to for sure… but I'm sure Clint can show me everything."

“I’m sure he will. With the amount of text messages he has sent me about that damn axe, I have no doubt he will be able to handle any and all questions you may have about this phone.”

A lighthearted chuckle escaped James’s lips. “Was he really bothering you a lot about the axe?”

“He filled up the memory capacity for text messages on my phone twice before I just came out here myself.”

“I’m going to assume that’s a lot.”

“It is.”

“Then me using an axe must have meant a lot to him.”

“Considering the relationship you have with him, I feel inclined to think it’s less about the axe, and more about making a chore easier for the alpha he has feelings for.”

"It definitely does make chopping wood easier. Plus he's showing that he trusts me. Can't say that there's a lot of people who have trusted me since the war."

“To be fair, most don’t know you exist. Only SHIELD and Hydra know right now. Most at SHIELD are wary of you now, but keep going the way you are, and that won’t last long.”

"I hope you're right, Sir. Having people around who trust me is a good feeling."

“You will have more, I’m sure.” Fury said.

James nodded with a smile. "I'm nowhere near ready for missions, if I chose to join SHIELD, but it's nice knowing how long it's been since I was rescued and not forced to assassinate someone."

“If you do join us, I’ll have you team up with Barton, Romanov, or even both. At least to start with. Both for your benefit so missions will feel less like what Hydra made you do, but also to see how you work with them. I’m putting together a team, eventually, and have been considering Romanov and Barton for a while.”

"A team, huh? Like the Howling Commandos?"

“Something like that. An elite team of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that aren’t expected. Captain America and his team of the Howling Commandos was the first team to do this. They saved the world from a madman who had his hands on a very dangerous and powerful artifact, and it is because of their efforts and sacrifices that artifact was safely retrieved and locked away where it won't cause harm. I believe we can build a team inspired by them again so that we are ready for any more surprises.”

"Well… I have to say I might be interested in this team, once I'm further along in my rehabilitation. When the rest of this team is ready, let me know."

“I still have work to do on building this project of mine. It may be a few years yet before it’s ready and approved.”

"Years is good. Good time for me to just relax and focus on domestic life."

“You’ve been long overdue for the chance to relax, Soldier. Enjoy your time away from war.”

The younger looking alpha hummed in agreement. "I'm enjoying it pretty well so far. I think you picked the right place for me to be in."

“Seems I chose a little too well.” Fury said, but his expression was gentle for once.

"It's perfect." James grabbed the full coffee pot and poured the drink into the mugs Fury had gotten out.

Fury thanked James for the drink and leaned back in his seat as he blew on it to cool it before his first sip, “I don’t know what it’s like to have an omega at home to take care of, but I imagine it’s nice. I hope you enjoy it.”

"Well, I think he's been more taking care of me rather than me taking care of him. Up until he started his heat anyways." James sat down with his own mug and took a quick sip.

“That is what we asked him to do, but there is no shame in an alpha admitting he needs someone to take care of him. And frankly, you need it after everything.” Fury paused to sip his coffee, “And after your relationship with him turned towards romantic, I’m sure he’s happy to help you.”

“I’m glad to have him around,” James said with a smile, settling into his seat more. “He helps me keep a level head. Some days my mind gets the best of me, but when he’s around… I just feel so much better. Even if my day has been terrible, he can curl up with me on the couch and start purring and it’s like all my worries seem to disappear.”

“Omegas are like cats sometimes. Just don’t get scratched.” the man chuckled, finishing off his coffee before standing up and taking the mug over to the sink to rinse it out. “I should be going. Good luck, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Let me walk you out.” James stood up and set down his own mug, though it still had coffee in it. “The storm’s getting worse, it looks like. Be careful heading out of here.”

“I have a hotel room set up just in case this happened. I don’t have far to go.” the alpha reassured the other as he pulled back on his gloves, “You have your phone now, so call if you need anything.”

James nodded. “I will. Safe travels, Sir.” 

The front door of the farm house closed behind Fury, letting in a little snow that James sighed at and whistled for Lucky to come lick some of it up. The dog hardly moved from his bed near the fire, simply lifting his head and huffing at the alpha before dropping his head back down again. 

“Alright, I don’t blame you for staying by the fire…” James headed back to the kitchen, grabbing his mug and filling it nearly to the brim with more coffee, settling in the living room to watch the storm blow outside and play around with his new phone while his omega resided upstairs away from temptation.

* * *

Half past when the old grandmother clock hanging on the wall in the home’s entryway had chimed out it’s song for one in the morning, Clint groaned and rolled over in his nest that was starting to fall apart, pillows on the floor and a blanket hanging half off the bed. He shuffled and emerged from between the layers of the nest’s wall, crawling out into the open area of the bedroom and half across the floor before finally pushing himself to his feet. 

He felt like the walking dead, his body swaying back and forth as he made his way into the master bath and dropping himself into the tub before using his foot to turn on the water and plug the drain. He then lay there, letting the water fill in deeper around his spent and disgusting feeling body. Only when the tub was full did he start to move again, turning off the water with his foot as he grabbed up the body wash and a washcloth to clean himself off, followed by shampoo for his hair. Too lazy to rinse off properly, he just ducked himself under the warm water, running his fingers through his hair to remove the soap before he surfaced again.

He relaxed in the water some more until it started growing cold, and he finally got out, toweling dry and moving to dig out a pair of pajama bottoms and a top.

He needed to do laundry, his dresser was almost empty, so he opted for the ridiculous pajama bottoms Nat had given him. Pink with rainbows and frogs all over them, and a ratty old shirt with holes in it that he refused to get rid of. But then thinking twice, knowing James would see him come morning, he took the shirt back off and tossed it aside. It was too early in their relationship for Clint to start wearing literal rags around his alpha.

Feeling warm and refreshed and  _ clean _ , Clint looked across the dim room at the mess of a nest. He did not feel like cleaning it up yet, and he most definitely was not crawling back in until everything had been properly laundered. There would have been no point to a bath if he just dove right back into the mess of slick and sweat he’d emerged from.

But his bed wasn’t the only bed in the house, and he padded out of his room towards the guest room Bucky was reoccupying during Clint’s heat. He didn’t bother with his aids or slippers, figuring he wouldn’t need them until morning, anyway.

Slowly, and hoping the door didn’t squeak and disturb the alpha, he opened the door to Bucky’s room, frowning as he found the bed empty. The bathroom door had been open, so the alpha wasn’t in there, and there was no light coming up the stairs to suggest he was in the kitchen for some water or a midnight snack—was it midnight? Clint wasn’t even sure, but it was dark out, and the house was dark, so it had to be late.

Clint moved to the bed and grabbed the spare blanket from the foot of it, wrapping it around himself before he ventured out and down in an after-heat mission to find his missing alpha.

Cuddles would be worth it.

James had found himself wide awake as the hours ticked by in the night. At first he had blamed it on the coffee he had drank. He did have most of a pot to drink by himself, after all, and that came with several trips to the bathroom and lots of pacing around the house. Too much energy, he had, but eventually that began to wear off, and James was left with an overwhelming need to go lay down and sleep. However, his crash after the caffeine had ran out of his system also allowed his mind to wander to dark places.

Every mission he had been given from Hydra had been wiped from his memory, but each time he woke up from the ice, every time he had been given a new target, all those memories came flooding back and haunted him even as he hunted. James Barnes was always trapped behind the mask of the Winter Soldier every time Hydra took control of him, and when he went back into the ice, his mind was put on hold until the next time he was needed. When he had been woken up the last time by someone other than Hydra, James had been confused and scared, not knowing what was in store for him or what he was capable of when he wasn’t given instruction. Of course, not having his trigger words spoken to him right as he woke up was a nice feeling, but all his memories had come flooding back anyways, and thus all his previous assassinations returned to his mind and sent him spiraling into anxiety and depression.

Now, after having drank most of a pot of coffee and being left to his thoughts, James was jittery and anxious. He tried to push away his intruding memories of killing random targets, some political leaders, a few tech gurus, an older couple who seemed completely harmless to the rest of the world. All his previous targets were now dead, and they haunted him as he paced the rooms of the farm house. Eventually he found himself staring at the fire, Lucky sleeping soundly beside it as if there was nothing wrong with the world.

James whined after several minutes of staring at the fire and stood up, noticing the flames growing weaker. It needed more fuel, more wood. A simple task James could perform to get his mind off his terrible thoughts was to chop up more wood for the fire, and this time he had an axe to do it. He could cut more, quicker, and he could chop out all his frustrations.

The alpha bundled up before heading outside, careful to not make a sound to wake anyone in the house. It was dark outside, and the snow had settled to a gentle shower, the snow flakes falling delicately onto the already covered ground. James’s feet crunched snow as he headed to where the axe was previously locked away. Now it was ready to be used for its intended purpose, and James was ready to move on from the hammer and wedge. Away he chopped into the night, disrupting the silence the night brought, and eventually the rhythmic sound of chopping pushed away any thoughts the alpha had other than to chop wood for the fire.

And that was where Clint found him; spotting the movement outlined in the darkness by a hint of yellow light from the lighting fixture next to the door through the window as the omega passed by in search of the alpha.

Clint sighed and moved to slip his boots on as he pulled the blanket tighter around himself. It smelled like Bucky. Pepper and citrus mixed together in all that was  _ comfort _ .

And then he slipped outside into the cold, snow settling in his still-wet hair as he made his way across to where the alpha was swinging the axe.

“It’s awfully late to be doing chores, you silly alpha.”

James grunted as he made one last chop to the poor wood that was now his only victim. With the axe lodged firmly into the stump of a tree that was used to place the unchopped wood onto, the alpha let go of the handle and looked at his new visitor.

“Clint… I couldn’t sleep. And the fire was getting low.”

“No aids in, I can’t quite read your lips in the dark.” Clint said after a moment. After he assumed James had spoken. “My heat broke and I wanted to cuddle up with you, but you weren’t in bed to cuddle up to.”

James nodded before he stepped closer to the omega. He made a gesture towards Clint and then shook his fisted hands in front of himself, the sign for “cold”.

Clint couldn’t help but smile. He always felt ridiculously happy every time he was reminded that his alpha had picked up his old ASL books to start learning sign language.

“Well, it is very cold out here, and I did get a bath before setting out on my quest to find my missing alpha.”

James smiled. It was cute how the snow was starting to freeze onto Clint’s hair, but it was much too cold for the both of them to stay outside for much longer. Knowing the omega was probably much colder wrapped up in just a blanket, James stepped closer to him and pulled him in for a hug.

Clint let out a soft breath as he was pulled in close to the alpha’s chest. Letting off a soft purr, he rubbed his cheek against the blue scarf the alpha had wrapped around himself, “We should go back inside...warm up a bit before going to bed...together. I am not giving up on my cuddle opportunity.”

The alpha knew they should go inside, but something in the back of his mind itched for him to pull Clint closer, bring their faces closer together. They hadn’t really gotten very physical in their relationship yet, and for good reason. Usually the courting phase of a relationship was devoid of most physical touching, promoting the giving of gifts and building trust between each other. But hugs and kisses weren’t forbidden. They were just another way to build trust, to learn more about each other as their relationship continued to build. 

James and Clint hadn’t done anything physical but hug and cuddle, but the moment was right, the two huddled close together as snow fell gently onto their warm bodies. James took charge of the situation, pulling Clint closer until their noses were almost touching, and then with his hands moving up to the omega’s cheeks, he closed the remaining distance between them and connected their lips together in a kiss as soft as the falling snowflakes.

Well, Clint had not been expecting to share their first kiss with each other that night when he’d emerged with a total lack of grace from his nest, but he wasn’t going to be the one to break away as he closed his eyes and popped up onto his toes to press a little more into the kiss, the smell of Bucky filling his nose the whole time. It was enough to make him hum in pleasure.

Clint reacting positively to the kiss was a good sign, and it was what James had been hoping for. He picked the omega up and kissed him again, arms wrapping supportively around the blond. Though he knew Clint couldn’t hear him, James had to smile and speak a few simple words. 

“Beautiful omega…”

“Hmm,” Clint hummed, “Based on the slight vibrations I just felt, I assume you said something cheesy.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to James’s jawline, “I’m not sure if this is the right response, but… I love you too, Alpha.”

James crooned happily as he headed back towards the house with Clint still in his arms. He didn’t bother with any further reply, simply heading inside and moving up to his bedroom where the bed was waiting now for the both of them. Lucky had woken up and followed them upstairs, waiting patiently for the couple to settle into bed for the night before joining them at the foot of the bed.

James sat Clint on the bed and removed his heavy layers until he was down to basic light clothes comfortable enough to sleep in. He kept a shirt on, strictly for courtesy of keeping their relationship in the courting phase. He crawled underneath the blankets and motioned for the omega to do the same.

Clint kicked off his boots and hurried to spread the blanket he’d stolen before slipping under everything with the alpha, curling up close and tangling their legs together, his nose tucked in close to James’ scent gland. Once he was comfortable, it didn’t take him long to fall asleep again, safe in his alpha’s arms.

James let out a happy sigh as he curled up with Clint in his arms. He was feeling as light as a feather after such a good memory was made out in the snow. The soft kisses with Clint was better than he could have even imagined. Sure, he might have had the quick peck on the cheek before with other omegas back during the war, but the kisses with Clint had been a whole different ball game. They were warm, loving,  _ right _ . No other moments with other omegas could have ever compared to the quiet night that James had his first kiss with  _ his  _ omega, and with the lingering sweet scent of heat, it made the moment that much sweeter.

The alpha closed his eyes and buried his face into Clint’s neck as much as the omega was tucked into his own. Their scents were already lingering together, and the mixed scent was soothing enough to put the alpha into the deepest sleep he had experienced in just over 60 years. 

That night was going to be a night that James would remember for a long time. It was a night that he was sure he knew that his future was going to be okay, and he was safe and sound living on a small farm with his omega by his side. James was going to be okay, despite what his intrusive thoughts might tell him from time to time. There was no more war, no more Hydra, no more need to be forced into the mindset of the Winter Soldier. He was simply James Barnes, intended mate of Clint Barton, and in that moment, that was all James had ever wanted to be.

* * *

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
